Only Natural Magic
by XXXHimura911XXX
Summary: Harry, Fred and George were saved from their fates as a certain Hufflepuff supposed to be dead champion and a Slytherin traitor pulls them into a world far different than their own. Soon, they are sucked into yet another oncoming war. Please read more!
1. Prologue

_**Only Natural Magic**_

**_Summary:_**Harry, Fred and George were saved from their fates as a certain Hufflepuff supposed to be dead champion pulls them into a world far different than their own. Soon, they are sucked into yet another oncoming war. Bloody fantastic.

_**Worlds**: _Harry Potter/Supernatural

_**Warnings:**_Slash, sexual contents on later bits, OOCness, alternate universe, language, mpreg on later bits, crack filled humor, spoilers on canons, messing up with timeline.

**::Prologue::**

**/THEN/**

_"You're joking, Perce!" shouted one red haired boy with a smile plastered upon his face, spells and curses flying above him as his brother Percy was giving the so called Thicknesse some sort of spell to make urchins stick to him. Fred, the boy who spoke, was actually laughing despite there was a War going on around them but still Fred admired how his prat of a brother was able to make such a witty comeback to the fallen Death Eater._

_"You actually are joking Perce. . .I don't think I've ever heard you joke since you were-"_

_The air exploded. They have been grouped together, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred and Percy, the two Death Eaters at their feet, one Stunned, the other Transfigured; and in that fragment of a moment, when danger seemed temporarily at bay, the world was rent apart._

_Fred's eyes widen as he saw that Rockwood was a few feet in front of him, wand raised as his face showed the most fearsome Fred has ever witnessed. Suddenly, time seemed to slow as Fred read the words on the Death Eater's lips and the curse when flying straight at him, the green essence of it reminding Fred of nature, but why in Merlin's name is he thinking about that now? His life flashed before his eyes, from the moments he was young, to the times with his siblings at home then at Hogwarts, until it landed right at this moment._

_He can't die. He just can't. He was Fred Weasley! What would happen to. . ._

_Fred turned pale. What would George be without him?_

_Before he could think anymore, he felt hands on his shoulders and Fred turned to see a face that he thought he would never see again._

_"Y-you..."_

_"Fred," the voice spoke softly, "Your time has come..."_

_And then, the world went bright, then everything went dark._

_"No-no-no!" someone was shouting. "No! Fred! No!"_

_And Percy was shaking his brother, and Ron was kneeling beside them, and Fred's eyes stared without seeing, the ghost of his last laugh still etched upon his face._

_Standing over his now dead body, Fred stares at himself with a little bit of sadness, one that is rare on the happy prancing red head. He then watched as Harry was pulling at Ron and Percy to move as more of the Death Eaters came their way, and Fred turned to the being that took his life._

_"Didn't think I'd see you again after these years,"_

_The being shrugged, silver like eyes dancing in the light._

_"Don't be surprised, I wasn't exactly gone you know,"_

_The two of them watched as Harry was pulling at Percy yet again, Ron and Hermione covering them as they hit about two or three Death Eaters._

_"Still, like to give a bloke a warning next time?" Fred teased a bit then suddenly turned his head at the scream of Percy standing up after crying hugging Fred's now dead body, spotting Rockwood, the man that killed Fred, and Percy sprinted off in the direction of the tall man, who was pursuing a couple of students._

_Fred turned to the being again with a now serious look, "so why did you let Rockwood kill me eh?"_

_The being cocked his head to the side in his innocent manner, confusion and curiosity clouded over his boyish handsome face._

_"It was an order from the angel..."_

_"W-what angel? There's no such thing, what are you on about?"_

_The being sighed as he blew some strands of his blondish brown hair with annoyance._

_"I know it's hard to believe Weasley, but you're going to get used to it."_

_Fred's eyes narrowed, "And why is that?"_

_"Because we have work for you...and your brother,"_

_Fred looks mostly frightened as the words 'brother' was heard then asks frantically, "O-one of my brothers are going to die? Which one? I-Is it Percy? B-Bill? R-Ron?...oh please don't let it be-"_

_Before the being could interrupt, another scream was heard, which made Fred's spiritual body quiver a bit, hearing Ron scream._

_"GEORGE!"_

_Fred turned to the being again with no tears, but damn wish he did, then reached over to grip on the front of his cloak, gripping his Hufflepuff uniform in desperation._

_"Y-you can't take George, you can't-"_

_"I have no choice mate," The man spoke softly, watching the sad spirit of Fred Weasley crumbling before him, "Come, we will get your brother and leave,"_

_"Cedric..."_

_The being, now known as Cedric, turned to face the Gryffindor with a questioning gaze, "Yes?"_

_Fred stepped next to the fellow and then looked a little lost and hopeless, "Where...where are you taking me and George?"_

_Cedric smiled sadly then breathes out, "To a world where our kind is hunted, where magic is demonic...and when you and George get there, you'll be muggles...forever..."_

_And with that, another spirit had join them, and left the Wizarding world completely, not knowing that a certain green eyed boy watched them leave with disbelief and sadness._

**/Now/**

Hazel green eyes stared at the site before him with apprehensive yet intrigued stare as he watched his big brother, and their other comrade angel looking at some sort wormhole spiralling around like a tornado before them.

"W...W-what the hell is that Dean?" the tall hunter asked with a frown, as then the other man was preparing his gun in case whatever comes out of it attacks them.

"I dunno!" The one called Dean shouted angrily, whipping his head to the angel, "Are we under attack? Tell me we're being attacked Cas!" Dean yelled through the wind blowing around them.

Castiel just stared at the wormhole with a blank expression. He was waiting for his angel apprentice in training to come with the certain chosen ones to help aid the Winchesters to stop the apocalypse. It was prophecized, even the great prophet Chuck said so. Lucifer was sprung from his cage, thanks to one Sam Winchester. Suddenly, two identical bodies fell out of the black gaping hole and one extra person landing gracefully on his feet.

Groaning, the twin red heads were both sitting up in pain from flying and being thrown around in the vortex of doom as the younger seventeen year old boy bounded over to the angel with the trenchcoat with a smile.

"I got them for you Angel"

Castiel nodded with a blank face, but Sam could've sworn that the Angel's eyes lit up at the sight of the boy.

"Well done Cedric," Castiel nodded then a frown blossomed his face he stared at the twins rolling around the floor holding their stomachs, "There's only two of them..."

Cedric's eyes popped out and was about to answer when suddenly he perked up, as if electricuted and then yelped as he smiled sweetly, "That's my cue, I'll be back in a jiff!" And with that, Cedric jumped back in the wormhole with a battle cry and his laughter echoed the room.

Sam blinked once more in total perplexion and turned to face the angel with a questioning gaze but then hearing the two newcomers pained filled moans, he then approaced one of them and sat him up carefully.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked in concern, as warm brown eyes opened up and glanced up at him a bit.

"F-Fine..." The ginger male spoke quietly then blinked and stared up at the Winchester boy, reeling back a bit as a slight pink hue graced on his cheeks, staring into the hazel green eyes that were wide and so...puppy like.

"I'm Sam,"

"I...I'm Fred...Fred Weasley,"

"I know," Sam then spoke quickly as he saw the confusion written on his face, "Ced and Drake told us,"

Sam then glanced at Dean, who was now attending to the other twin as said twin was still unconscious and apparently looked a little too comfortable in Dean's arms. "And that must be George-"

"Wait," Fred interrupted with a look of wild surprise, "How'd you know Cedric? And who's Drake?"

"Thank the bloody hell you got the twin gingers of doom,"

A familiar voice rang through the room as a head popped behind the door, crystal saphaire blue eyes darting to the hunters and the wizards with his trademark smirk, making the two red heads eyes pop out from their sockets as the two other brothers and the angel (who was just watching the vortex to see if Cedric would come back) looked unfazed by the new boy's presence, who happens to be wearing just a t-shirt and baggy jeans, dressed like a normal muggle.

Dean snorted then grinned at the blond haired Brit, "I thought I told you to rest Drake,"

"And I told you I am no child, Winchester," The blond bit back with an icy tone, but it was laced with teasing amusement.

Castiel moved his eyes from the swirling black hole then rushes over to the blond boy, now showing a hint of worry in his baby blue eyes. "Draco, you should not have gotten out of resting, you are tired..."

"Wait, wait, wait!"

Everyone turned their heads to Fred, who was looking at everyone like they were crazy.

"Why the bloody fuck is /he/ doing here?" Fred pointed at the Slytherin before him, eyes almost red in anger, "Draco effin' Malfoy? Really, does no one seem to think that's weird? And where the bloody hell are we? Why aren't we at Hogwarts fighting? Are we in Heaven? Hell? Are we even dead at all?"

Suddenly, a whooshing sound was heard as then five heads, excluding Castiel's, turned to vortex once more as two bodies jumped out of it, revealing to be Cedric, and a familar raven head with green eyes.

"H-Harry..."

Draco then sighed as he looked at everyone and rolled his eyes, "I guess we have some explaining to do..."

**::End of Prologue::**

**A/N:** Okay, so this is a brand new story I really would love to work on. I know it sucks I have abandoned my other stories but I couldn't help but just but write this one. Anyways, this was sort of side based of a Facebook Roleplay where Harry Potter and Supernatural world collides together. Some bites from the FBRP are gonna be seen here, but other than that it's a serious story. So I'll be making a few changes here and there, but it's nothing too major. Although I will say now that the ages of the wizards have sort of jumped, but they are in the Muggle world of a different time. So in this case, Fred and George, in the year 2009 (Season five of Supernatural timeline, Lucifer was freed) are twenty six, Harry and Draco are twenty four...but sadly Cedric is still seventeen but that will be all explained later. There will be slash, and I wanna see your opinions on who is paired with who. I'll be writing the first chapter right now. Please Read and Review~!


	2. First Chapter

_**Only Natural Magic**_

**_Summary: _**Harry, Fred and George were saved from their fates as a certain Hufflepuff supposed to be dead champion and a Slytherin traitor pulls them into a world far different than their own. Soon, they are sucked into yet another oncoming war.

_**Worlds**: _Harry Potter/Supernatural

_**Warnings:**_Slash, sexual contents on later bits, OOCness, alternate universe, language, mpreg on later bits, crack filled humor, some threesome pairs, spoilers on canons, messing up with timeline.

::First Chapter::

**/Then/**

_He laid faced own, listening to the silence._

_He was perfectly alone._

_Nobody was watching._

_Nobody else was there._

_He was not perfectly sure he was there himself._

_A long time later, or maybe no time at all, it came to him that he must exist, must be more than disembodied thought, because he was lying, definitely lying on some surface. Therefore he has a sense of touch, and the thing against which he lay existed too._

_He then looked down at himself, surprised to have no scars or injuries and to find out to be solely aware that he looked...much older. His body was much taller, but he was still the skinny swimmer's body he's always despised as a teenager, or at least when he was a teenager. He seemed to be in his mid twenties, or he guessed as he then looked down his lower body and knew he was well nurouished if he was this age in the future. He also realized the clothes he was wearing disappeared, leaving him as bare as the day he was born. He lifted his hand to his face and realized his glasses were gone too._

_"Hello Harry,"_

_That voice._

_He knew it from long ago._

_Like three years ago long._

_"C-Cedric..."_

_Cedric smiled softly. He didn't seem to age a day since his death, or so Harry thinks. Harry couldn't believe he was seeing his friend again, looking alive and well. He was even as handsome as Harry remebered. Oh how Cedric's eyes were a mysterious silver, and that Cedric had that crooked smile that made all the girls, and Harry's, knees go weak. Suddenly, he remembered he was naked and covered himself up with his hands, face flushed in embarrassment._

_This motion made the Hufflepuff laugh softly, "Oh Harry, no need to be embarrassed..."_

_Harry blushed even further as he realized Cedric was also bare, but was surprised to see that there were golden white wings spread behind him, and all the raven head could do was stare at the majestic sight._

_"C-Ced...are...are you-"_

_"If you are going to say an angel, then technically yes I am," Cedric smiled sheepishly as his wings fluttered in glee._

_Harry blinked as he then rubbed his emerald green eyes then looked around, eyes adjusting to the surroundings. He and the angel Cedric were surrounded by a white mist, though it was not like mist he had ever experience before. Their surroundings were not hidden by cloudy vapor; rather the cloudy vapor has not yet formed into surroundings. The floor which he lay seemed to be white, neither warm nor cold, but simply there, a flat, blank something on which to be._

_"Am I dead?"_

_"Yes," Cedric answered in a sad tone._

_Harry looked around once more then spoke ever softly, "Am I in Heaven?"_

_This question made Cedric snort._

_"Unlikely,"_

_Harry gulped and was about to ask something else but was cut off by Cedric, as if reading his mind._

_"You're not in Hell either...far from it actually,"_

_Harry nodded as he looked around the area once more, "So where am I?"_

_Cedric shrugged a little then walked around Harry in thought, as if he also didn't know where they were._

_"This is a place, this is where all souls meet when they die...it's called the 'In Between'."_

_"In Between?" Harry asked in confusion, "You mean Purgatory?"_

_Cedric chuckled this time, thinking what Harry said was a hilarious joke._

_"Oh Heaven's no, that's where the Old Ones live, Muggles or people like us don't go there..."_

_Harry decided not to question on that then was surprised when the scene seemed to change around them to reveal them to be in the Gryffindor common room, and Harry glanced down to see he was in his old Gryffindor uniform then looks back to see Cedric in uniform too, but in Gryffindor colors._

_"Why are you not in your Hufflepuff uniform?" Harry asked curiously, but then flushed as to realize he asked such a silly question._

_"You made me dress like this," Cedric spoke he inspected his tie innocently, "Although I've always loved red and gold in me,"_

_Harry's mind clicked faster as soon as Cedric's first words escaped his lips._

_"We're in my subsconcious..."_

_"Not really, but it's like that" Cedric smiled then bobs his head from side to side in a childish manner, "You control this place because it is your realm, your element. Your the master here, not I. It's your 'temporary place' to be at after such tragic events,"_

_Harry nodded, now understanding then goes to sit on the velvet red loveseat next to the fire, as Cedric bounded over to him with a soft smile gracing his handsome face. Harry then thought long and hard about what has happened so far. He remembered coming into the clearing where Voldemort and his croonies were, holding Hagrid back like a trapped animal. He remembered how he let the Ressurection Stone slip from his fingers as he watched the ghost of his parents, his godfather and his favorite teacher vanish after leading him to his death. He remembered Voldemort saying a few words then casting the Killing Curse on Harry and then black._

_"Why am I even here?"_

_Cedric looked at Harry with a perplexed expression then tilted his head to the side._

_"You mean into your thoughts?"_

_Harry nodded as Cedric then folded his arms behind his head as he leaned back into the Gryffindor couch in relaxation, a curious expression present on his sweet face._

_"Well, why do you think you're here?"_

_Harry then thought for a moment and then made a face._

_"I...I was killed by Voldemort...a-and I only let him kill me because of the message in the Golden Snitch...and that Dumbledore-"_

_"Was a fool who used you Harry Potter,"_

_Harry's eyes widen at Cedric's dark tone._

_"Harry, Dumbledore was old and senile, he would rather have you, a mere child, kill the greatest Dark Lord of all time?-"_

_"Dumbledore trusted me, I am the-"_

_"Chosen One?"_

_Harry nodded firmly, lips pursed in anger._

_Cedric chuckled a little, "Oh, I get it. It's because you think of him as a grandfather? Family? And you so blindly decided, ever since you were eleven years old to follow orders of a man that never gave one thought about you before you came to Hogwarts? The same man that knew all this time about your so called parents' fates and he just let it happen? Let them die in the cold hands of a sick murderer? The same man who left you to those horrible abusive relatives ever since you were a small defenseless child? And sends you back, over every summer until you are called? The same man who left your innocent Godfather rot in Azkaban when he knew that Sirius Black didn't deserve it?-"_

_"Shut up! SHUT UP!"_

_Cedric paused as Harry covered his ears and shook his head, body trembling at the other boy's words and felt the stinging tears flowing behind his closed eyes._

_Harry couldn't believe this. Cedric must be lying. So why is it deep down Cedric's words stung him?_

_"Face it Harry, you were nothing but a toy, something to be used...a weapon. A mindless solider."_

_Harry stayed quiet, but let a few deep breaths that sounded a bit like a sob as Cedric continued._

_"You saw in that Deparment of Mysteries. Those crystal balls of out Fates. You saw yours and knew of everything and yet you chose to take no part of it and just continue being ignorant of everything around you. Follow Dumbledore. Kill Voldemort at any cost. No question asked."_

_Deep down, Harry knew Cedric was right._

_"You have no free will Harry. Sure, by chance you got everything right, but only because Dumbledore was there guiding you. He even sent those who are close to you as your guides to choose right every time."_

_Harry's mind went blank._

_"Yes Harry, Ron and Hermione were specifically chosen to be assigned to you. They were never really your friends. They were ordered by Dumbledore."_

_"B-But...that can't be..."_

_"But it is." Cedric sighed and closed his eyes, "Ron only did so to be close to you, to have your fame even if it means being the best friend of the famous hero. He even wanted to introduce you to his family, because he knew of your weakness. To want to have a family, so he offered his own to get closer to you. Everyone in the family except Fred, George and Percy were in on it."_

_Harry was not surprised of the twins. They were real good to him. But Percy? That was a shock._

_"Mr. Weasley was a coward, he didn't want to say anything due to the wrath of the Order if he ever spilled. Mrs. Weasley? Pfft, she wants you as a son-in-law for her only daughter Ginevra, who has an obessesive infatuation for you, well for your looks, fame and money. Bill and Charlie, well they wanted a rich boy like you to fill up their families pockets. They've been stealing from your bank accounts the whole time but you were so distracted about the whole Voldemort thing, they knew you'd never notice."_

_Harry felt his whole being crumble at Cedric's confession about the Weasley and whimpered at the feeling of hurt and betrayal._

_"But...I thought they were my family..."_

_Cedric opened one eye and glanced at the quivering man next to him then sighed._

_"Oh Harry, they used that excuse to fool you."_

_Cedric then smiled._

_"Fred and George were the only ones that geniunely cared about you and really liked you for who you are. You were considered their little brother. They eventually found out the plan that the Order were doing to you and wanted to protect you but were eventually hit with an Obliviate Hex after leaving Hogwarts before they could warn you."_

_Harry smiled at that. At least he knew the twins were true to him._

_"And Percy? He did see you also as a inspiring young man who could do so much more in the world. He saw you for you and cared for you as well. Before he graduated he then found out about Dumbledore's stupid plan with his parents and wanted to take you away but knew that you still the Trace on you so he couldn't steal you away. However, when he did visit you that night at at your sixth year, he did want to pull you away, but knew he couldn't stand a chance against his family. So he worked in the Ministry as a spy. To work undercover to find out more and how to save you."_

_Emerald eyes blinked, a bit overwhelmed at the thought of Percy actually caring about him that way._

_"S-So...w-what of Hermione?"_

_Cedric made a face at Harry, mixed with plain distaste._

_"Ugh, don't get me started on that witch...she really does bring witches a bad name. She was in it with Ron because of your high status and being a clever scheming gank that she was, she helped you to your 'destiny' because she was a proud little toerag that'll do anything for attention and was also stupid enough to follow the great Albus Dumbldore's orders. Also, it seems she lusts for you. Not you entirely, just your image and power. She was jealous of you hogging the spotlight, yes, but imagines you to be like a trophy boyfriend or something. It was a shame though, she had to fight you affection with that Weasley girl."_

_"W-Why are you saying all this?"_

_"Because you deserve the truth Harry. The_**_real_******_truth...I don't want to lie to you like they did."_

_Harry sighed, staying silent as Cedric looked at him with sad eyes._

_"If you wonder how I know of all this, I saw it when I died that night. I dunno how, but all those images of Dumbledore and his plans for the 'greater good' were implanted in my subcranium. Harry, I was also used, so I would know."_

_Harry's eyes widen at that._

_"H-How were you used?"_

_"When I was killed of course. By killing me meant that you'd be one step closer into killing Voldemort. It was Dumbledore's intention to let you be taken to that Graveyard, and knew I'd grab it with you. Voldemort would've killed me, making you snap inside for revenge and blindly go and be putty in Dumbledore's hands to follow him every step of the way. No matter what danger you face, no matter what the consequnces are. He wanted you to be mindless, to feel that revenge is the only thing and that you can be such a good weapon. He even planned Sirius' death and to fall in the Veil"_

_Harry had enough and then shook his head._

_"This can't be happening,"_

_"Oh Harry..."_

_"I…I don't know who to trust anymore…"_

_"Then trust in me…"_

_It was silent. Harry's mind was about to explode with this new piece of infomation. There's no way that everything Cedric said was true, was it? But what if it was? What if he was right?_

_Cedric watched with curiosity as Harry looked deep in thought then spoke after a few minutes, "We should be heading off..."_

_Harry snapped out of his trance then looks at Cedric in confusion._

_"H-Heading off? To where Ced?"_

_Cedric stood up then held his hand out the the frighten boy, no, man, and smiled gently._

_"To a place where you are most needed," Cedric says as Harry eyes looked crestfallen and the Hufflepuf couldn't help but feel sorry for Harry, "I am sorry, but I'm afraid you're yet again needed by the world. And this time, you have a choice. Use that free will now. You can now make your own decisions. Create your own destiny. Prove to the world you are what you want to be."_

_Harry nodded, knowing that even with sacrificing himself in the Wizarding World, he knew that he will always be needed for power or to save lives. Harry then thought about what Cedric said. Free will? You mean...he can make up his own mind?._

_He then looked up at Cedric, who had a face full of reassurance and care, that Harry then knew what he wanted to do, and he willing decided this on his own. Not Dumbledore. Not anyone._

_Harry then raised his own hand up and touched the seventeen year old's hand as they both disappeared and reappeared at a certain hunter's home in Sioux Falls._

**/Now/**

"So, what do you want to know?" Draco kicked back on the couch, legs lazily propped on the coffee table and arms resting behind his head with a bored expression, something the Weasley twins and Harry never seen Malfoy do before.

It was as if Malfoy was a normal guy who lived in the Muggle world all his life.

"First off, why the bloody hell are we here?" Fred asked with a small frown.

Fred was seated on a comfy couch in between Harry, who was looking around shyly and being all quiet, and Sam, who has been by the red head side since coming into this new place. George was still pretty much unconscious, somewhat still situated on a separate couch. Dean was leaning against the wall, watching the newcomers with wary eyes as Castiel was sitting with Draco on the first couch.

"I'm sure Diggory told you of your reason being here?" Draco asked with a raised eyebrow.

Harry rose his hand, and spoke softly for the first time they got here.

"C-Cedric told me a little bit on the way here," The raven head spoke up as he ran his fingers through his messy hair, "S-So it's true? About the Apocalypse?"

Fred's eyes widen and snapped his head to Harry then looked back at the blond man with a questioning gaze as Malfoy nodded in comfirmation.

"Yeah, apparently this is way bigger than Voldemort's rising. We're dealing with a bigger threat, not only that'll endanger our world, but to the whole damn planet,"

"And how exactly are you involved with this hmm?" Fred asked curiously then pointed at Cedric, who was leaning on the wall beside Dean, "And how is he alive again?"

"Perhaps we should start at the beginning before we go into answering those questions," Castiel spoke in a calm voice, eyes almost glowing as he then turned to Harry with a ghost of a smile, "Your birth is not of a normal one…and I can explain why…"

Harry blinked and looked at Castiel in confusion as Dean jumped in, "Believe me kid, me and Sammy were in a bit of a shock too…"

Sam nodded then smiled warmly, "Cas will explain, and it'll all be clear…"

**_January 24, 1980: Lawrence, Kansas_**

_A man smiled softly as he sat on a park bench watched his now one year old son playing in the children's playground along with the every beautiful, Mary Winchester, a loving wife and a kind mother with her golden sunshine hair framing her beauty, especially her apple green eyes that sparkled in happiness._

_Apparently today was Dean Winchester's ever first birthday, and they were planning on spending a day having a picnic in the park, just having a family bonding time._

_John was a handsome man in his mid-twenties, his dark midnight hair shaggy yet it was a matching fit for his hazel green eyes, his face was one of a tough guy, but John Winchester was more than that. He was a great husband, faithful and strong to the very end, and a caring father, that'll do anything for his son in every way. He was the epitome of a family man._

_As he watched his wife and son playing tag with one another, chasing each other as they laughed in glee, John felt a presence sitting next to him on the bench. John glanced over to see who sat next to him and observed it was a male about, who looked a bit younger than he, smiling softly as he stared off into space._

_The man was quiet handsome himself, he seemed to have a devilish kind of look, dark chocolate brown eyes that has full of mischief and yet looked very much gentle, hiding under the round rimmed glasses of his, just like his soft pale face. The stranger had a swimmer's body, hidnig under the black trenchcoat he was sporting, matching the black pressed pants and shoes he was wearing._

_What shocked John was the man spoke in a sweet British accent._

_"'Tis a nice park eh? Much be'er than ov'r where 'm from…"_

_John blinked in confusion but then nodded slowly, just trying to be friendly, "Yeah, it's actually the nicest park in the area…"_

_The man then chuckled and turned his head to John with a grin, "Sorry for botherin' you mate, just thought I'd speak my mind other than to myself, or folks might t'ink I'm completely bonkers,"_

_It was John's turned to laugh and smiled, "Yeah, you would look crazy if you did that," John then raised an eyebrow at the younger man, "You from England?"_

_The man looked surprised but then snorted, "'Tis 'cuz of my accent eh?"_

_John nodded and then man chuckled once more, then placed his hand out._

_"'Tot so, by the way, I'm James,"_

_John grinned and shook the man's hand, "I'm John,"_

_Something in the handshake shook them, as if electricity sparked into the touch of their skin. James, the man was now known, felt his whole being shake as his eyes suddenly sparked green, making John let go of the man's hand in shock._

_"W-What was that?"John asked as he rubbed his hand as if it burned as James watched the other man in interest._

_"**Dilectus Anima **_(1)_" James hissed in a dreamy like Latin, eyes clouded over in a trance._

_"John?"_

_Both men then turned to see Mary, who's eyes looked guarded and a bit scared as he placed her son down, since she carried him, and then spoke softly to her husband, "Honey, Deanie needs to tinkle,"_

_John took this as a sign to leave as he then gently grabbed Dean's hand and lead him to the public bathroom nearby at the end of the playground and as soon as he was out fo sight, Mary turned to James with a knowing glare._

_"Potter,"_

_"Campbell," James grinned weakly, then winked, "Or should I say Mrs. Winchester now?"_

_"Damn, I should've brought my pistol,"_

_"Oho, still wanting to hunt me after all these years 'Ry?" James chuckled, "You wound me love,"_

_Mary rolled her eyes then smiled softly, "It's been a while Jamie, what are you even doing here all the way in the States?"_

_"I hear about Samuel and Deanna," James then spoke sadly, "I didn't ev'n hear 'ti news of their death 'til last year…they were like second parents to me,"_

_"Oh," Mary looked down and nodded, "Yeah…they passed away years ago when you were still in school,"_

_James nodded in understanding, then glanced at Mary, "'Yer John is an interesin' bloke…"_

_Mary then grinned and teased lightly, "Jealous, Potter?"_

_James scoffed a bit, "No way, besides, I've got me a beautiful wife ya know-"_

_Suddenly James' eyes darken then looked away. Mary then saw this and then frowned._

_"What's wrong? Has something happened between you and Lily?"_

_James then chuckled bitterly._

_"Mary, Evans cheated on me…"_

_That was a first time in years he called the love of his life that._

_The blond woman gasped and shook her head, "Nooo…she's such a lovely girl-"_

_"She was having an affair with…with Snivellus," James growled at the name of the man he so despised ever since his school days, and the one that swept his beloved flower away from him._

_Mary's eyes soften at James with a thoughtful look. James and Mary knew it each other, James being ten and Mary being sixteen_ (2)_, back before James entered Hogwarts. Apparently Mary's father, Samuel, had encountered a wizard by the name of Potter but soon after the wizard saved Samuel's life, and of his wife Deanna and only child Mary, they became great allies, and close family friends. It was strange for Hunters and Wizards to get along, but for the Potters and the Campbells were perfectly fine with each other._

_ That was of course 'til a young James Potter and teenage Mary met._

_James was at the time in the age where he was rebellious and very much like any young boy, who thinks girls have cooties or that vegetables were poisonous. When introduced to Mary one day travelling from Godric's Hollow to some small town of Lawrence, Mary was immediately aware of his magical being and was about to shoot him until her father explained everything. Even when being around each other, usually Mary was babysitting James when their fathers were on a hunt together, Mary and James always fought and had dislikes for each other. But that was for a few months until they warmed up to each other, James looking up to Mary like a big sister, even to be taught some hunting skills and techniques from her._

_But soon the next year, James was sent to Hogwarts, but somehow wrote to Mary. Him telling her about how he managed to be on a Quidditch team, how he met three of his best friends and eyeing the love of his life Lily Evans. Mary, in turn, told James of her hunting trips with her father and how she fell in love with a young marine and mechanic John Winchester. James teased to no end about how Mary was not one to fall in love easy while Mary snorted and teased back on how James could never get a chance with pretty girls with his attitude._

_But soon, the writings stop._

_James took this as a sign that Mary has forgotten him, and then just moved on being used to his life in Hogwarts. It was during that time, in James 5th year, that Mary's parents were killed by the Yellow Eyed Demon and made a deal with him to save John's life._

_But James never knew that._

_"So James, what happened next?"_

_The glass eyed man then looked up at the older woman with a sad smile, "I caught them, Lily and that greasy big nosed git, and I just…blew a gasket and apparated here…"_

_Mary then gave the younger man a sisterly hug as James then wrapped his arms around her and sobbed on her shoulder, both of them not noticing John came back, looking at the scene with confusion as a small Dean waddled over to his mother and the strange man and patted both of them, as the two adults looked at the little boy in confusion._

_"Momma?" The boy chirped up in an innocent tone, as Mary smiled softly and released James and picked up her year old son and placed him on her lap._

_"Deanie, this is James, he's a friend of Momma's" Mary smiled at Dean as his little apple green eyes then looked at James with a cute face then giggled, strangely latching over to the raven haired man and hugging him._

_James eyes widen at the little toddler snuggling into his lap and sat there in shock as Mary and John's facial expression were one of surprise._

_"He seems to like you Jamie," Mary spoke softly as John snapped his head to Mary for an explaination._

_It was from that day that James was welcomed in the Winchester home, Dean still hanging onto him which made the wizard smile a little. It was also from that day James seemed to worm his way into the hearts of both Mary and John Winchester. And soon James was more a part of the family than any of them could imagine._

**Present Day: Sioux Falls, South Dakota**

Harry's eyes were wide and looked at Castiel with nervousness.

"So…my mom cheated on my dad with Snape?" He asked with a sickly looking face. God, he was gonna barf.

Fred patted Harry's shoulder in sympathy and smiled weakly, but his eyes says different. Harry couldn't believe it really, his mother with Snape? Even when Snape had his sympathy before he was killed, he still somewhat disliked the man that treated him like dirty for many years.

"Technically, your mom isn't even your mom…" Cedric answered this time, giving Harry another look of confusion, his brain starting to hurt.

It was then Sam spoke sadly.

"Then this is the part where everything just made no sense, but somehow it just did…"

**_July 31st, 1980: Lawrence, Kansas_**

_John Winchester smiled as he entered his home with a gift in hand and smiling happily._

_ "I'm home!"_

_About three pairs of footsteps ran down the stairs as three bodies collided into John with courses of 'Welcome home!' and laughter ensue from everyone at John smiled at his happy son and two lovers._

_"Ow, ow, ow! No squishing the baby loves!" The cheerful laughing voice of James Potter giggled out as he shifted out of the Winchesters dogpile and smiled a little, sitting on his knees as one Dean Winchester happily sat his little self on James' knees._

_"Sowwi Sowwi" The young boy echoed giggling as James patted Dean's head affectionately._

_"Sorry about that James, didn't mean to," John smiled as he leaned over and kissed James' cheek then turned to kiss Mary one the lips._

_Dean made a face with a cute saying of 'Eeww!' and James pouting a bit._

_"Oi, I only got a kiss on the cheek?" James whined with big eyes as John rolled his eyes and leaned over and kissed James' lips sweetly, making the wizard smile happily and Mary laughed as Dean then gave another face and then ran out and into the livingroom, leaving the grown ups in the hallway._

_"Oh James, I think I blame John for spoiling you,"_

_James turned to Mary with his tongue sticking out and winks, "'Ry, it's not my fault! You know you'll always be my favorite besides Johnny here," James laughed but blinked as he then saw John presenting him a gift, wrapped in golden and red ribbons then smiled._

_"Here James, I know it's very late, Mary and I chipped in and got this for your birthday, since we were all busy about the baby and all," John smiled as James took the gift and he then started ripping up the package as John and Mary watched with loving smiles._

_It was only two months ago that James jumped into their lives after James' nasty fight with his wife Lily and leaving Britain for good. As soon as he was helping Mary with the house and sometimes learning how to fix cars and such with John, not to mention babying and taking care of little Dean, James just completed them as a whole. It was also then at the time since they shook hands, John somehow made a connection to the young wizard. However, seeing one day that James as magically doing the dishes, John was a bit scared of him and Mary had to explain everything, including more of her hunting life in her family. John eventually calmed down and James soon explained his side of the story, about his magic and his life, and soon John were more sympathetic to James about his love life going into ruins._

_It was also then, on February 11, 1980, that John had feelings for James as well as Mary. At which he confessed to Mary immediately and Mary understood since she told him she shares the same affections for the wizard as well. When both of them confronted James about it, James then admitted he also shares the same feelings equally to both of them, and soon on Valentine's day, they became complete._

_It was like somehow Fate wanted all three of them together._

_It was not wrong, it felt very much right._

_Then soon a month passed, and James was pregnant with John's child. John completely freaked at the fact, knowing males just don't get pregnant out of nowhere and Mary was also perplexed. James then explained in his family line, it was possible for wizards to get pregnant since there are certain bloodlines that have male carriers that dates way back before Merlin's time. It was also rumored that Merlin was a carrier as well, having a bastard child of King Arthur _(3). _But despite that, John and Mary loved James and the little one growing inside him._

_James opened the gift happily then eyes widen at the sight of a silver necklace and held it up to see a pendant of a silver white stag hanging down from it and felt himself tear up._

_"Oh…you guys…" James trailed off and then looked at the two of his lovers with a soft gentle smile, "Thank you,"_

_John grinned and ruffled James' already messy hair with a grin, "Only for you James,"_

_Mary nodded as she then shifted to James and hugged him, "We love you Jamie, always, forever and in a day _(4),_"_

_James smiled and hugged Mary back, as John also joined in the hug, squishing James in between himself and the blond woman. Soon the hugging was stopped when Dean rushed back in to join the hug._

_However, James suddenly gasped, feeling a pain on his stomach and then gripped John and Mary's arm._

_"What's wrong James?" John was on high alert for his younger lover as Mary cooed a little softly to calm James down._

_"Is it the baby?" Mary asked as James nodded shakily._

_"I…I think the little guy wants out!" James breathed out as John suddenly paled and started to pick James up bridal style and race into the livingroom, ignoring Dean crying at James being hurt and Mary trying to calm their child down._

_John then placed James down on the couch as suddenly two figures popped in and rushed over their fallen friend._

_"Prongs? Speak to me mate, are you and the little Prongslet alright!" A gruff voice spoke frantically, holding his best friend's hand in panic._

_John growled at the shaggy haired man and was about to speak to get away from his lover until a calm hand was gently placed on his shoulder and looked to see a male brunette with a mustache smiling softly, his golden brown eyes filled with patience and kindness._

_"My name is Remus Lupin. Forgive my mate Sirius, but we are best friends of James and felt the Trace of him and little Harry and raced down here as soon as we could…"_

_John nodded in understanding, remembering how James showed pictures and told stories of his adventures at his old school of Hogwarts. Soon after being fussed over by the two new wizards and shooing John out the room and pulling Mary in, an hour later, Harry James Potter was born._

_James smiled as he sat up on the couch, holding his darling baby boy in his arms and smiled up at Mary, who smiled and bounded off to find John and pulled the man in, as John stared at James and the baby boy in his arms in awe._

_"Come here, John, and greet our son," James smiled softly and gestured John in as the other male stepped in and kneeled down beside James and looked at little Harry with a gentle smile._

_"He looks just like you James," John pointed out with a grin, "But he has Mary's eyes…"_

_Mary giggled as she then joined her men and hugged both of them happily._

_Remus and Sirius looked at each other and smiled at the lovers before them._

_ But all of this was ruined when about six or seven intruders popped in and then all hell broke loose._

**Present day yet again**

"Woah, woah, woah!" Harry cut off as the Winchester brothers and Castiel glanced at him with a curious gaze, "What happened then?"

Castiel then spoke up, "Apparently Dumbledore happened,"

Cedric mouthed to Harry with a 'I told you so' and gave a sad smile.

Sam then spoke up, "From Dad's journal, he did speak of a James Potter there briefly, about how some sage wizard named Dumbledore swept him away and you and placed some sort of forgetting spell on him and the two other wizards with them that night…"

Harry went slumped on the couch, feeling his whole world spin.

Lily Potter was not his mother?

And he…then that made him…

"Harry, since your father is of pureblood and John and Mary Winchester are of Muggle blood, that still makes you half blood…the same blood that of Sam Winchester…" Cedric explained as Sam then looked away, "Even before James Potter was hit with the Obliviate by Dumbledore and went back to Lily as if nothing ever happened, Mary still had a part of James with her, and that included the magic,"

Castiel nodded, "Which would also explain Sam's natural psychic abilities,"

Sam looked at the angel in question as Castiel glanced at Sam.

"Even without the demon blood in you Sam, you'd still have magical attributes…"

Dean made a face at that, which in turned made Sam look at him with a glare.

Harry then looked at Sam and Dean then breathed out, "So…that means you two are…"

Dean and Sam looked at Harry then nodded in confirmation.

"Yes Harry, me and Sammy, we're your brothers..."

* * *

><p><strong>(1) <strong>**In Latin, it means '_Beloved Soul_'**

**(2) ****James was born March 27, 1960, while Mary is December 5, 1954 so it's a six year difference.**

**(3) ****Haaaaaaaaah I am reading too much Arthur/Merlin stories on here. I might write up a story on them some other time. I love that show Merlin.**

**(4) ****Just a little line I got from a roleplay with a good friend. **

**A/N: Okay, so I noticed some reviews on people placing Dean/Harry as a pair, but here's the thing I forgot to mention. I really don't want them together. I find this pair to be a little too common around this crossover, and besides, if you read, Harry and Dean are brothers. So yeah, sorry loves. Anyways yeah this took all day to write but I'm happy how it turned out :) So the next chapter will deal with how Malfoy and Cedric are involved, and the Weasley twins fate. Please reviews, and tell me what you think and criticisms are welcomed**


	3. Second Chapter

_**Only Natural Magic**_

**_Summary: _**Harry, Fred and George were saved from their fates as a certain Hufflepuff supposed to be dead champion and a Slytherin traitor pulls them into a world far different than their own. Soon, they are sucked into yet another oncoming war.

_**Worlds**: _Harry Potter/Supernatural

_**Warnings: **_Slash, sexual contents on later bits, OOCness, alternate universe, language, mpreg on later bits, crack filled humor, some threesome pairs, spoilers on canons, messing up with timeline.

**:Second Chapter:**

Harry gaped at the Winchester-no, his brothers as green eyes stared at them in shock.

"…I have brothers?" Harry finally breathed out, with a small smile, making both the Winchesters smile as well.

"Yes Harry, you have," Sam confirmed with a caring smile, one of which he only shared with his older brother, but now to his long lost brother too.

"I…I have a family here…my true family…" Harry teared up with a whimper as Fred moved out of the way as Sam scooted over and hugged the small wizard as Harry then accepted the hug and sobbed on him, and Dean walked over to join the touching family moment.

Fred smiled a little at the scene, reminding him on his family as well. Speaking of which, he turned to see George was finally awake, or seemed to be the whole time, his brown eyes wide and a bit confused. The older of the twins walked over to him and kneeled down beside him and smiled a little.

"How yer doin' Georgie?" Fred asked softly, as George then grinned.

"Saint like, as per usual Fred," George giggled out weakly as Fred lightly slapped over his head.

"Still using that 'holey' joke eh?" Fred chuckled and looked to the missing ear but gasped as to seeing there was an ear there, "G-George?"

George blinked, watching his brother's pale shell-shocked face.

"What is it Fred?"

Fred then reached up to George's ear and tugged at it, making George yelp in surprise as his own eyes widen at the feel of his newly placed ear and looked at Fred in fright.

"M-My ear…" George spoke quietly as he felt his ear once more, "I-It's….but…I thought…"

"I believe that was my doing, I'm afraid,"

Both twins then turned to a sheepish looking Cedric.

"It was hard to find that ear and heal it back onto you George, so you're welcome…"

George then smiled wildly as he jumped up, feeling his ear once more then goes to hug his twin happily.

"Lookit Fred! I have my ear back!"

Fred grinned and laughed, "I hear that!" The twins then shared a laugh.

Draco rolled his eyes at both the happily family moment in one couch, then the twins happily celebrating of the youngest twin's re-growth of an ear.

"Ugh, this is a little too sweet for me," Draco made a face as he stood up, "I'm getting some coffee," And with that, he wandered out of the room and off to the kitchen.

Harry peeked out from between his brothers then glanced up at them, "So what's Malfoy doing here?"

"We'll get to that part Har," Dean grinned and ruffled the smaller man's hair.

"I believe it is Cedric's turn to tell his story next," Castiel spoke up as all eyes then turned to the seventeen year old with interest.

Cedric smiled a little then nodded, folding his arms as he leaned against the wall comfortably.

"Well, it started in my 7th year at Hogwarts…that night of choosing the Champions,"

**_October 31st, 1994: Hogwarts _**

_Cedric looked perplexed, along with the other champions, Fleur Delacour and Viktor Krum, as Harry Potter and the Headmasters of each of the schools and some other adults came bounding in, chattering wildly and screaming at each other as the poor fourth year in between them looked frightened and very much lost._

_Suddenly, Cedric saw Harry being pinned to some sort of trophy case by Dumbledore, as the said Headmaster of Hogwarts was staring at him in panic._

_"Harry! Did you put your name in the Goblet?"_

_Harry shook his head madly, some of his midnight hair swishing from side to side as he did so,_

_ "N-No, Sir, I didn't!" _

_"Did you ask one of the older students to do to for you?"_

_"No sir!"_

_"You're absolutely sure?" Dumbledore asked once more, pointing his fingers at Harry, as if scolding him._

_Harry nodded once more, gulping and scared out of his mind, making Cedric wanting to go and comfort the young fourteen year old. He didn't know exactly what was going on, only to see that Potter was possibly a fourth champion. This confused Cedric greatly, and glanced over to the other champion to see that they too were confused, and possibly angered by this news. Two champions of Hogwarts AND someone so young and ultimately famous? That would not seem fair to Drumstrang and Beauxbatons. _

_"But of course he is lying!" The shrilled voice of Madame Maxime exclaimed as Cedric turned his head to the giant mistress, then glancing back at the frightened Gryffindor. _

_"To hell he is!" The rough voice of Mad-Eye Moody growled out, "The Goblet of Fire is an exceptionally powerful magical object" He then snorted as he looked at Harry with his electric swirling blue eye, "Only an exceptionally powerful wizard Confundus Charm could've hoodwinked it…Magic that is way beyond the talents of a fourth year…"_

_Since the adults were so focused on the gruff looking man, Cedric took his time to scoot close to the shaking fourteen year old boy and tapped his shoulder gently, making Harry look up at Cedric with big scared eyes as Cedric smiled reassuringly. Cedric had to admit, even with last year playing against each other in the Quidditch match, Cedric felt the need to be protective of the younger boy, and they were close friends since then._

_"You seem to have given this a fair bit of thought, Mad-Eye," Igor Karkaroff hissed at the ex-Auror, dark eyes gleaming in suspicion._

_"It was once my job to think as dark wizards do, Karkaroff, perhaps you remember?" Moody snapped back just as darkly, as he and the Drumstrang Headmaster glared at each other._

_"This does not help Alastor!" Dumblebore bellowed as he walked over to Barty Crouch from some confirmation, "We leave this to you, Barty"_

_Barty then gulped, his eyes dead serious but nervous at the same time, "The rules are absolute. The Goblet of Fire constitutes a binding magical contract," Barty then turned to everyone, then nods, "Mr. Potter has no choice. He is, as of tonight, a Triwizard Champion,"_

_Everyone's eyes then lingered to Harry, as he looked around nervously, making Cedric then place a friendly arm around the scared boy then spoke up softly._

_"It is getting late," He then turned to Professor McGonagall with a small smile, "If you don't mind Professor, I should escort Harry back to his dorm, he seems to be in a bit of a shock…"_

_Professor McGonagall nodded slowly as he and Snape were to usher the other Champions and their Headmasters to their resting quarters. Cedric avoided Dumbledore's calculating eyes and grabbed Harry's hand and lead them out of the place, not liking that they were being watched like hawks. _

_That night, after escorting Harry to the Gryffindor tower and to do the last daily checks around the hallways, since he is still Head boy of Hufflepuff after all, he then smiled as he was making his way back to the Hufflepuff common rooms. But he then slowed his pace, feeling eyes on him, watching him and Cedric's instinct kicked in, making him reach into his pants pocket to ready his wand in case of an attack._

_Suddenly Cedric's dark brownish blue eyes widen as he then grabbed his wand and points it to a man in his early thirties, crystal blue eyes staring at him in wonder, dressed in a trenchcoat under his business suit._

_"Who are you?" Cedric hissed out, trying to sound threatening as he stepped back once the strange man stepped forward._

_"Cedric Diggory," The stranger spoke, as Cedric pursed his lips in a tight line._

_"H-how do you know me?"_

_The man tilted his head to the side, reminding Cedric of a blue eyed kitten._

_"You are Chosen, you are like me,"_

_Cedric then gasped as suddenly he could see a clear outline of silver blue like wings flowing behind the man._

_And angel._

_Which made Cedric panic and threw the first spell he could think of._

_"AGUAMENTI!" Cedric yelled as he then watched the jetstream of water fly out of his wand and he inwardly groaned. Why did he pick the lamest spell to use against a celestial?_

_The man blinked as water his face then gave a small frowns as he wiped his face with the sleeve of his trench, "That was uncalled for…"_

_"W-What do you want with me?" Cedric exclaimed as he was stepping back as he was then cornered to a wall as the man stepped over him, taller and much stronger than he looked. _

_"I am Castiel," The angel breathes, his eyes gazing deeply into Cedric, as if assessing his soul._

_Cedric had heard stories about angels and those who have seen them never lived to tell about them. From what he gathered, Angels, or better known as Celestials at times, were very power creatures much more pure and greater than the wizarding kind. Legend has it that the first pure blood wizards were descendants of celestial beings, gaining their power through a bloodline. Or so Cedric's father, Amos Diggory, had always told him. But, Cedric always believed they were just that. Stories. Fairy tales to tell little children at night._

_Now here he was, living and breathing encountering an Angel._

_"A-Are you…going to kill me?..." Cedric asked nervously, as the man looked at him once more._

_"Why would I kill one of my own kind?" Castiel spoke softly in question, as he leaned his forehead onto Cedric's and then sighed, "Yes, I can feel your Grace buried deep in you…"_

_Cedric's breathing stopped._

_Own kind?_

_"I-I'm not a Celestial…" Cedric quivered as he tried to push the man off him, but it was almost like pushing a brick wall._

_"But you are one," Castiel spoke in confusion, "Why is it so hard to believe brother?"_

_"I-I'm a natural born wizard! I am a son of Amos Diggory and Andrea Diggory! I go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! I have been a wizard all my life!" Cedric spoke up as he looked into the eyes of the angel._

_Castiel then leaned his head back and then placed two fingers onto Cedric's forehead then spoke silently in his mind._

_"**Your true Father is God, not of the people you think of as your mother and father. You are an Angel living in a human body. On the night of June 24th, 1994, you are to be killed by the dark wizard named Voldemort in a graveyard accompanied by one Harry Potter…**"_

_Cedric felt his head spin, as he eyes grew hazy and felt his body swaying._

**_"Your destiny lies elsewhere, you will leave this world and go to where you belong_**_,"_

_"P-please….s-stop…."_

_"**I'll be waiting then brother…"**_

_And with that, Cedric's world turned dark, as the man then scooped up his lithe body and transported into Cedric's room, tucked him into bed and kissed his forehead gently._

_"Sleep well my brother,"_

**Present Day: Sioux Falls, South Dakota**

Cedric's eyes glanced at Harry, who looked at him in sympathy.

"So that's why I saw wings behind you before?"

Cedric nodded.

"Yes, apparently I fell from Grace and was then born part wizard in the womb of Andrea Diggory, and somehow my Grace was magically locked in there."

"That was yet also Albus Dumbledore's doing," Castiel piped up with a brooding tone, "He also glanced of your prophecy and knew of your heritage…thought of you as a threat"

Cedric nodded then eyes Harry, "Now do you remember the night I was killed?"

Harry then nodded slowly which made Cedric smile.

"Now here's a part where you didn't know, but I wasn't actually dead…"

**_June 24th, 1994: 3:00am; Hogwarts' Infirmary_**

_Castiel appeared in the room, checking around the empty Hospital Wing and saw that no one was there, not even the witch nurse, Madam Pomfrey. Castiel then swept over to his fallen brother, then lightly tapped his shoulder twice and watched as Cedric sat up robotically, breathing in some needed air and coughed, then groaned in pain._

_"Argh, son of a Hippogriff's mother…" Cedric swore under his breath then blinked as he stared up into the eyes of the Angel, "C-Castiel?"_

_"It seemed you have your Grace back…" Castiel nodded in confirmation, "Good, now we leave…"_

_Cedric was about to respond but then gasped as he felt his insides warm up and felt all his bruises and cuts heal slowly yet gently and Cedric looked down at himself to see he was clean and…shining._

_"W-What the bloody-"_

_"Your Grace healed your vessel's body," Castiel answered as Cedric touched his body to double check then gulped._

_"I-I healed…I did wandless magic?-"_

_"It's not magic; it's your natural angel ability…"_

_Cedric then blinked once more then made a face, "I see…"_

_Castiel's ears then perked up as he then grabbed Cedric's hand._

_"We must go…"_

_"G-Go?"_

_"You are needed in another time, I will explain on the way"_

_And before Cedric could say anything, he and the other angel disappeared._

**_September 29th, 1994: Windom, Minnesota_**

_"I'm sorry to make you do this for me, especially on a school night," One Kate Milligan spoke breathlessly to the young man before, as the said boy smiled charmingly._

_"It's no trouble at all Ms. Milligan," His British tone softly spoke, making Kate smile._

_"Well you know my number is stuck on the fridge, and I expect Adam to be in bed by 9 o'clock-"_

_"No sweat Ms. Milligan, I'll take good care of little Addie, like always," _

_Ms. Milligan smiled softly and then got her jacket and bag, "I'll be back before midnight, take care of yourself and Adam okay Ced?"_

_Ced nodded and waved goodbye as Kate was out the door and closed it behind her. The blond brunette sighed in relief as he then his silver misty eyes glanced over at a four year old Adam Milligan sitting on the couch looking at him in awe._

_It has been a hectic months since Castiel dropped him into the Muggle World, especially in a different country that Cedric was assigned to be a guardian angel of some child that will one day stop the upcoming Apocalypse in the near future. Cedric was surprised, however, that he would be visible, to be disguised as a babysitter for Kate Milligan's son, Adam. But now he was used to the lifestyle, every single night when Kate was on her nightshift in the hospitals, Cedric would be taking care of Adam, heck Cedric was practically living with them by the looks of things. Cedric was pretending as a major grad student in Windom University, living with a cousin close by (it was Castiel's excuse of being around as well.)_

_"You seem awfully quiet Addie," Ced smiled a little as he wandered to the couch, sitting next to the child with a warm smile._

_Adam looked up at the older boy then crawled over to his lap and grinned widely, "Since momma is gone, can me see them again?"_

_Cedric blinked then smiled knowingly then ruffled the blond boy's hair, "You know I can't do it that often,"_

_Adam then pouted, giving the cutest puppy eyes ever, "Please Ceddy? One time?"_

_Cedric smiled as he then laughed whole-heartily, "Alright Adam, just one last time alright?"_

_Adam beamed happily and clapped as Cedric closed his eyes and let his golden white wings open behind him, encircling them both as if to shield them from the outside world. Adam then looked around the sunshine like feathers in happiness, reaching out to touch them as they fluttered happily. Cedric smiled, watching the boy's baby blue green eyes dancing in delight, enjoying the innocent light touches of his charge._

_It was apparent that, like Cedric before, Adam was able to sense Cedric wasn't normal and spotted his wings the first time they met once Kate was gone to work. Cedric was surprised at first, but got Adam to swear not to tell his mother about it, and Adam agreed, and stated he liked the fact his has his very own guardian angel._

_"Ceddy soft!" Adam chirped up happily then accidentally pulled on some of the feathers, making Cedric yelp a bit with a pained wince._

_Adam then looked guilty and let go, "Sowwi, me forgot that it hurts Ceddy…"_

_Cedric smiled weakly and ran his fingers through Adam's soft curls._

_"It's alright Adam, it doesn't hurt much,"_

_Cedric knew from the time he also pulled on Castiel's wing in irritation one time; that angel's wings are super sensitive, in more ways than one._

_Adam's then gentle patted on the spot he had pulled on the wings then muttered in a childish voice of his, "Me sowwi Ceddy," Adam cooed then leans up and nuzzled his face into the spot, then kissed it gentle then giggled, "There, all better?"_

_Cedric chuckled at Adam's attempt to ease his pain and nodded, "Much better, you know you can be a nurse like your Mum eh?"_

_Adam then giggled as his smile brighten, making Cedric's heart warm all over._

_"True, true, true! Me wanna be like Momma and help people!"_

_Cedric then smiled as he tickled and played with the little boy that evening, enjoying their bonding time as they ate mac and cheese for dinner, watch Adam's favorite TV show of the Power Rangers on the Telly, and then resulted for Adam to sleep in Cedric's arms. Smiling warmly, he then picked the young boy up and wandered into his little room and tucked him into bed, eyes soften at the peaceful sleeping face of Adam, brushing his hair away from his eyes._

_"Dear Adam," Cedric whispered as he then untucked the necklace under from Adam's shirt, observing the three golden white feathers hanging down the golden chain and smiled._

_Adam whimpered in his sleep, looking as though he was in a nightmare and grabbed a hold of Cedric's hand and whispered in his sleep._

_"Don't….leave…Ceddy…"_

_Cedric's eyes soften, as he leaned down and kissed Adam's forehead lovingly._

_ "I'll always be here for you Adam…always."_

**Present Day: Sioux Falls, South Dakota**

Cedric then smiled warmly at the gaping sight of Fred, George and Harry, as all three of them were sitting on the same couch, listening to Cedric's story.

"Wow," Fred whistled then Harry and George were silenced into shock, "That's some story mate, can't believe you were an angel all along…"

Cedric grinned a little and shrugged, "It was hard to get used to, but eventually I did,"

"So whatever happened to Adam?" Harry wondered quietly.

Before Cedric had time to answer, a yawn came from outside of the room as a young man who looked to be twenty or so, wandered in, blond hair tussled and looked as if he woken up from bed, rubbing his darken blue green eyes then blinked as he stared around the room then sighed.

"Oh man, you guys could've warned me that we'd have company around," The young male spoke in a sleepy voice, stifling yet another yawn escaping his lips.

Cedric smiled then looked at Harry with his famous crooked smiles.

"That answers your question Harry,"

Harry, and the twins', jaws dropped at the sight of an older Adam, not like the four year old Cedric described earlier.

"Huh?"

Adam then winced as he rubbed his head, "Owww…did you all have to be so loud?"

Dean chuckled as he grinned, "Told ya not to drink so much last night kiddo…"

Adam glowered over at the older Winchester then snorted, "Shut up Dean," He then went over to Cedric and smiled weakly, "Hey Ced, glad you're home," And leaned down to the shorter male and kissed Cedric's cheek, who blushed softly.

The Weasley Twins and Harry then blinked in utter confusion of the small gesture Adam gave to the red faced Cedric Diggory, then looked at Castiel for an explanation.

"They are mates," Castiel spoke bluntly, as Harry blushed a little at the word and the Weasley Twins choked on their own spit and coughed loudly.

Cedric then groaned in embarrassment and hid his face onto the taller blond's shoulder, as Adam placed an arm around his angel.

Castiel looked around the room and blinked in confusion, "Was it something that I said?"

**_April 19th, 2009: Windom, Minnesota_**

_Dean and Sam sat down in the diner, waiting for the arrival of their so called half-brother to walk in. So far, they had gotten a call two days ago on their dad's cell phone and were shocked that the person on the line revealed to be a half-brother they never knew about. Sam then confirmed on his father's journal that Adam Milligan was the real deal, but Dean was still skeptical._

_So, while waiting for Adam to arrive, Dean was then throwing the water from their glasses intot he potted plant next to him, and replacing it with holy water, taking the steel knifes and replacing them with silver ones and then placing his gun safely where he can reach it quickly._

_Sam rolled his eyes at his brother's paranoia, but then jumped as a familiar brunette Brit wearing a black trenchcoat over his Hufflepuff school uniform appeared across from them._

_"Damn it Cedric, do you have to follow Castiel and pop in without warning?" Dean scowled as he glared at the seventeen year old as the said boy smiled sheepishly. _

_"Sorry about that Winchesters, but it is vitally important of me to be here…" He mused and looked at the brothers with a charming smile._

_"Yeah, Cas sent you here didn't he?" Dean haughtily spoke up as Cedric nodded. _

_"Wanted me to keep an eye on you both," _

_Sam then smiled weakly, "I thought you and Cas would be up in there sorting out the Seals?"_

_It was inevitable that Cedric would meet the Winchesters the next day after Castiel gripped Dean Winchester out of perdition, and was suddenly inclined to helping the boys to stop Lucifer from Rising. Cedric was also the only one onto Sam's demon blood addiction, and tried on easing the youngest brother to stop with the habit. Since at the time, Dean was Castiel's charge, Cedric became Sam's. _

_"Castiel is working on it with Uriel," Cedric made a face, which made Dean chuckle a bit._

_Like Dean, Cedric also had distaste for the dark skinned angel._

_"So, what are you two doing here all the way in Windom hmm?" Cedric asked curiously, as the brothers glanced at each other._

_Suddenly, a sound of a bell chiming interrupted the three as they then turned to the door to spot an eighteen year old looking male walk in, tatted in normal light brown jacket over his green t-shirt, dark blue jeans and brown hiking boots, his messy dirty blond hair framing wonderfully with his dark blue eyes._

_The sight of the boy made Cedric's breath hitch._

_No…it can't be…_

_The boy then turned his head as Cedric suddenly ducked down on the table, hiding his face in his arms, making Sam look at him with a raised eyebrow as Dean waved the new boy over to them._

_"Adam?" Sam asked as the boy reached to them._

_"Sam?" The one called Adam asked shyly, glancing at him and Dean._

_"Yeah. Um, and this is Dean" Sam then gestured to this older brother._

_"Hey," Adam nodded as placed his bag on the floor and sat down next to a silent Cedric, glancing at him then looks at Sam and Dean with a look of confusion, "Uhh, is your friend okay?"_

_Sam wanted to answer, until Dean popped up and answered._

_"He's fine; he just has morning sickness,"_

_Both Sam and Adam stared at Dean as if he was crazy, as Cedric idly kicked Dean's leg from under the table. _

_"So, um, H-How do you know from my dad?" Adam asked with wary eyes, as he watched the two men._

_Sam then answered with a kind smile, "Uh, we worked together"_

_Adam's facial expressions indicate confusion,__ "H-How did he die?"_

_"On the job" Sam replied as Cedric snorted a bit, as Adam glanced at him a bit then looked back at Sam._

_"He was…a mechanic right?"_

_"A car fell on him," Dean said with a sarcastic smile, as Cedric said something unintelligently, making Adam once again look over at him in suspicion._

_The waitress then came up to the table asked for the orders then placed a glass in front of Adam, which Dean rudely took as Adam then ordered the usual to the waitress named Denise. As soon as she left, Adam sighed and took a drink of the holy water as Sam and Dean watched in anticipation, only to find out __nothing happens. _

_So, clearly, Adam is not, then, possessed, or not by a demon less powerful than Azazel. Cedric peeked up a little as Adam wipes his mouth with the back of his hand._

_"So, uh, when's the last time you saw John?" Sam asked curiously._

_Adam made a face of thoughtfulness then shrugged, "I don't even know. It's...a couple years."_

_Under the table, Cedric felt Dean pull out a gun and aims at Adam, which made Cedric kick at Dean's shin once more._

_Sam saw Dean grunt and Cedric's shoulders shaking then continues on asking, "Why did you decide to call him now?"_

_"I didn't know who else to call." Adam then looked down with sad eyes, "He's the only family I got." Adam said sincerely. _

_Sam blinks._

_"My mom's missing."_

_"Really?" Sam gaped a bit, then tried to look sympathetic, "I'm sorry. Uh, for how long?"_

_"It's tragic, really," Dean snorted then looked at Adam with a glare, "But if you're John's kid, how come we've never heard of you?"_

_"'Cause John and me didn't really know each other," Adam snorted back with a glare of his own, "Not until a few years ago, anyway."_

_"What do you mean?" Sam asked, before Dean could say anything._

_"My mom never talked about him," Adam then paused then sighed, "I knew some stuff,"_

_"What kind of stuff?"_

_"My mom's a nurse, and dad came into the ER, pretty torn up," Adam started to explain, "Hunting accident or something. And I knew his name. John Winchester. That's about it. We're not exactly a nuclear family..."_

_Sam chuckled a little bitterly, "Yeah, well, who is these days?"_

_Cedric's head was still hiding over his arms, and Adam was looking at him in interest until Sam coughed to gain Adam's attention again._

_"So, when did you, uh, when did you finally meet him?"_

_Adam turned his head back to Sam, "When I was twelve. My mom had one of his old numbers, and—"_

_Dean's hand tightens on the gun._

_"—and after I begged her—god, twenty-four-seven—she finally called him," Adam had a small smile on his face, "God, when John heard he had a son, he raced to town. I mean, he dropped everything. He drove all night…"_

_Cedric could feel Dean's hateful aura and Sam's worried ones. But he was even more surprised to not feel anything off from Adam._

_That was odd._

_Suddenly though, the friendly waitress Denise placed a plate in front of Adam and walked off._

_"Well, that's heartwarming," Dean finally said with a snark attitude_

_Adam then indicated his food, "You mind?"_

_Dean nodded with a fake sweet smile, "Please, dig in~"_

_Adam takes the napkin out from under the silverware without touching the silverware and spreads the napkin on his lap. Cedric then felt Dean cocks the gun and sends a small wave of warning with his magic to Dean, and he heard Dean scoff lightly, meaning that he felt Cedric's magic._

_"He would swing by once a year or so," Adam says lightly as he picks up the knife and fork; _

_So, nothing happens. This would mean that Adam is not a shape shifter, nor anything else that reacts on contact with silver. Dean glances away and Cedric breathes a silent relief._

_"You know, called when he could," Adam continued as if nothing was happening, "But still…"_

_Adam takes a bite of his pancakes, munching away innocently as Dean uncocks the gun and puts it away, making Cedric smile a little._

_"He taught me poker and pool and even bought me my first beer when I was fifteen. And, uh...he showed me how to drive," Adam then smiled in a dreamy way, "Dad, he had this beautiful 'sixty-seven Impala—"_

_"Oh, this is crap!" Dean finally had enough, making all three other men jump as Dean then pointed a finger at Adam, "You know what, you're lying!"_

_Adam blinked then raised an eyebrow, "No, I'm not,"_

_Dean scoffed childishly, "Uh, yeah, you are,"_

_Adam then growled a bit, "I'm sorry, but who the hell are you to call me a liar?" He chewed out to Dean as Sam weakly looked between then, nudging Cedric to sit up._

_"We're John Winchester's sons, that's who!" Dean then indicates himself and Sam, "**We **are **his** sons,"_

_Adam blinked in shock, then stares at Dean slowly, then at Sam, then back at Dean._

_Finally, the blond breathed out with a happy smile, "I've got brothers?"_

_Dean growled and hissed out, "No, you don't have brothers," He glared hatefully at the young man, "Look, man, I don't know if you're a hunter or what kind of game you're playing here—"_

_"I have never been hunting in my life!" Adam interrupted, which caught Cedric's attention immediately._

_Dean then looked away and then frowned, "Whatever. I'm out of here. Come on, Sam,"_

_The older Winchester then got up and goes to leave as Sam looked at the crestfallen face of Adam and then nudges Cedric's arms a bit._

_"Ced, Dean says we're leaving,"_

_"Ced?" Adam questioned with a perplexed look as Cedric immediately looked up for the first time then looked at Adam square in the face and suddenly frowned._

_"You're not my Adam,"_

_Adam blinked as Cedric's hands then immediately clasped down his shirt, touching him as the blond was squirming out of his hold and Sam stood up abruptly as they were causing a scene._

_"H-Hey! Get off me freak!"_

_"Ced, stop!"_

_"Cedric? What are you doing?"_

_Dean then rushed over to them and pulled Adam out of Cedric's grasp as Cedric's eyes glowed dangerously._

_"It's not there…" And with that, Cedric disappeared with a pop._

_Dean then looked down at Adam, who seemed to have paled then whispered angrily to the younger boy._

_"Looks like we need to talk…"_

_Meanwhle, Cedric managed to apparated into the Milligan home, searching around as he called out the young boy's name. He walked around the house cautiously, since he memorized the place all those years ago. Finally stopping in Kate Milligan's room, he smelled Adam's faint scent and pushed the bed to the side to see an open vent and jumped in. He then uses his magic to swerve flying in the vents, to lead him to some sort of tomb. Making a face he then crawls further into the tomb and steps in to see a dark figure hutching over a squirming body beneath them, and Cedric then raised his hand up as light appears all around the room. The mangled figure, who had the face of Kate Milligan, blood dripping down her chin and looking as crazed as a wild squirrel, then shrieked out loud, about to attack the wizard angel until he the stepped over to her and placed a mighty hand on her, making her head explode, blood and brain juice spilling everywhere, including on Cedric._

_Cedric made a face of disgust, "Ew, ghouls…" He muttered as he then walked over to the body that was barely breathing, and lifted him up gently as the injured human gripped on Cedric like a lifeline._

_"Shh, Addie, it's okay, I'm here now…" Cedric cooed, lifting the boy easily in his arms as he then apparated out of there._

**_Few hours later: In a motel somewhere_**

_Dean and Sam observed the wizard angel sitting on the edge of the bed right next to the sleeping boy that was Adam, healed and very much clean thanks to Cedric. _

_"So that's the REAL Adam?" Dean questioned as Cedric silently nodded, "And what of Kate Milligan?"_

_"Dead. Eaten by the ghoul that was about to eat Adam," Cedric replied quietly, "I killed it before Adam could be devoured fully,"_

_"So that's it then, they're ghouls…" Sam realized as Cedric then turned to face them._

_"Where's the fake Adam?"_

_"Dead, killed him as soon as we dragged him out of the diner," Dean muttered as Cedric nodded._

_"Good, at least now Adam is safe and sound,"_

_Suddenly, a groan was heard and all three of them faced down to see Adam's eyes fluttering open, and staring at them with tired confused eyes._

_"C-Ceddy?" Adam croaked out weakly as Cedric hushed the boy with a soft smile._

_"Rest easy Adam, you are safe,"_

_Adam then gripped on Cedric's forearms then looked around as his blue green eyes landed on the other two men occupying the room._

_"Adam, these are Sam and Dean-"_

_"M-My brothers?"_

_Cedric and the Winchesters looked at the blond boy quizzically as Adam's face flushed a little._

_"T-The monster told me…"_

_"Right, yes, Sam and Dean are your brothers," Cedric explained then sighed, grabbing Adam's hands lightly then looked deeply into his eyes, "And…I could not save your mother in time…I'm sorry…"_

_Adam then gulped, tears filling up in his eyes and hiccupped a bit._

_"Oh…Oh god…"_

_Cedric then sighed softly as he reached over and hugged Adam gently, letting the young boy cry onto him as his brothers looked over at him in sadness for his loss. _

_Soon, Dean and Sam told Adam the whole story, from their Dad's journey to avenge the death of their own mother, killing the demon that killed her and many others of their hunting adventures. Cedric also stood by Adam in times, as he watches over Adam being taught to be a hunter by his half-brothers. So, even though Adam lost one family, he still had his brothers to count on._

**Present Day**

"And the rest is history," Adam then finished and smiled a little as he pulled Cedric closer to him, "If Cedric hadn't figure it out so quickly, I would've been dead,"

"But how could he tell though?" Fred questioned with a raised eyebrow, "Ghouls are known to retract a person's memory and personality, and looks, really well after taking a bit of them,"

Adam then pulled out some sort of golden chained necklace, a sunshine yellow white feathers hanging down from it.

"Cedric says that no one could ever replicate or remove this from me except Cedric himself," The blond then explained with a small smile, "And besides, Cedric just has that feeling whenever it concerns me,"

Cedric's face then flushed again then smacked Adam's arm with a pout.

"So, what next?" Harry asked, and Draco took this as a cue to step into the room with a tray of coffee for everyone.

"I guess it's my go then…"

* * *

><p><strong>So it's revealed on Cedric's storyline :) And Yay for Adam not being dead, which will be elaborated much more on later chapters. So not much to say here, but just to please review and tell me your opinions :) <strong>


	4. Third Chapter

_**Only Natural Magic**_

**_Summary: _**Harry, Fred and George were saved from their fates as a certain Hufflepuff supposed to be dead champion and a Slytherin traitor pulls them into a world far different than their own. Soon, they are sucked into yet another oncoming war.

_**Worlds**: _Harry Potter/Supernatural

_**Warnings: **_Slash, sexual contents on later bits, OOCness, alternate universe, language, mpreg on later bits, crack filled humor, some threesome pairs, spoilers on canons, messing up with timeline.

**::Third Chapter::**

**_June 15, 1996: Hogwarts_**

_Standing against the ramparts, very white in the face, Dumbledore still showed no sign of panic or distress. _

_He merely looked across at his disarmer and said, "Good evening, Draco,"_

_The young sixteen year old stepped forwards, glancing around quickly to check that he and Dumbledore were alone. His eyes fell upon the second broom._

_"Who else is here?" He demanded with a hiss._

_"A question I might ask you," Dumbledore counter with a twinkle in his eyes, "Or are you acting alone?"_

_Draco shakily looked at Dumbledore, pale blue eyes focused on his Headmaster._

_"No," Draco then said as he then growled, "I've got back-up! There are Death Eaters here in your school tonight!"_

_ "Well, well," said Dumbledore with that smile, as though Malfoy was showing him an ambitious homework project. "Very good indeed. You found a way to let them in, did you?" _

_"Yeah," said Malfoy, who was panting in soft breaths, "Right under your nose and you never realized!'"_

_"Ingenious," Dumbledore nodded then pointed out politely, "Yet...forgive me...where are they now? You seem unsupported." _

_"They met some of your guard," Draco then explained with a crazed look, "They're having a fight down below. They won't be long...I came on ahead. I - I've got a job to do!"_

_ "Well, then, you must get on and do it, my dear boy," Dumbledore ensured softly._

_There was silence. Draco Malfoy did nothing but stare at Albus Dumbledore who, incredibly, smiled._

_"Draco, Draco, you are not a killer," _

_"How do you know?" Malfoy spat out at once. He seemed to realize how childish the words had sounded; but he couldn't correct himself now._

_"You don't know what I'm capable of,' He then continued more forcefully, "You don't know what I've done!"_

_ "Oh, yes, I do," said Dumbledore mildly. "You almost killed Katie Bell and Ronald Weasley. You have been trying, with increasing desperation, to kill me all year. Forgive me, Draco, but they have been feeble attempts ... so feeble, to be honest, that I wonder whether your heart has been really in it..."_

_Malfoy hated the fact he was mocking him, how dare he! _

_"It has been in it!" Malfoy glowered vehemently, "I've been working on it all year, and tonight-" _

_Somewhere in the depths of the castle below they both heard a muffled yell. Malfoy stiffened and glanced over his shoulder._

_"Somebody is putting up a good fight," Dumbledore interrupted conversationally. "But you were saying?...Ah, yes, you have managed to introduce Death Eaters into my school which, I admit, I thought impossible ... how did you do it?' _

_But Malfoy said nothing._

_"Perhaps you ought to get on with the job alone," suggested Dumbledore with the famous twinkle in his eyes, "What if your back-up has been thwarted by my guard? As you have perhaps realized, there are members of the Order of the Phoenix here tonight, too. And after all, you don't really need help... I have no wand at the moment...I cannot defend myself.' _

_Malfoy merely stared at him. Was he seriously mocking him at this time that the old man's life is on the line?_

_"I see," said Dumbledore kindly, when Malfoy neither moved nor spoke, as if he figured the young boy out, "You are afraid to act until they join you…"_

_ "I'm not afraid!" snarled Malfoy, though he still made no move to hurt Dumbledore. "It's you who should be scared!"_

_"But why?" Dumbledore questioned with an innocent face, "I don't think you will kill me, Draco. Killing is not nearly as easy as the innocent believe ... so tell me, while we wait for your friends ... how did you smuggle them in here? It seems to have taken you a long time to work out how to do it."_

_Malfoy looked as though he was fighting down the urge to shout, or to vomit. He gulped and took several deep breaths, glaring at Dumbledore; his wand pointing directly at the latter's heart. Then, as though he could not help himself, he then spoke softly. _

_"I had to mend that broken Vanishing Cabinet that no one's used for years," The blond Slytherin explained, "The one Montague got lost in last year,"_

_"Aaaah," Dumbledore's sigh was half a groan. He closed his eyes for a moment. "That was clever...there is a pair, I take it?" _

_"The other's in Borgin and Burkes," said Malfoy, "And they make a kind of passage between them. Montague told me that when he was stuck in the Hogwarts one, he was trapped in limbo but sometimes he could hear what was going on at school, and sometimes what was going on in the shop, as if the Cabinet was travelling between them, but he couldn't make anyone hear him ... in the end he managed to Apparate out, even though he'd never passed his test. He nearly died doing it. Everyone thought it was a really good story, but I was the only one who realized what it meant - even Borgin didn't know…I was the one who realized there could be a way into Hogwarts through the Cabinets if I fixed the broken one,"_

_"Very good," murmured Dumbledore. "So the Death Eaters were able to pass from Borgin and Burkes into the school to help you...a clever plan, a very clever plan...and, as you say, right under my nose...' _

_"Yeah," Malfoy breathed out, who, bizarrely, seemed to draw courage and comfort from Dumbledore's praise, "Yeah, it was!"_

_ "But there were times," Dumbledore went on with a 'tut-tut' kind of tone, "Weren't there, when you were not sure you would succeed in mending the Cabinet. And you resorted to crude and badly judged measures such as sending me a cursed necklace that was bound to reach the wrong hands... poisoning mead there was only the slightest chance I might drink...' _

_"Yeah, well, you still didn't realize who was behind that stuff, did you?" sneered Malfoy, as Dumbledore slid a little down the ramparts, the strength in his legs apparently fading._

_"As a matter of fact, I did," said Dumbledore with a smile, "I was sure it was you,"_

_"Why didn't you stop me, then?" Malfoy demanded with a look of disbelief._

_"I tried, Draco. Professor Snape has been keeping watch over you on my orders –"_

_"'He hasn't been doing your orders, he promised my mother –"_

_"Of course that is what he would tell you, Draco, but-"_

_"He's a double-agent, you stupid old man, he isn't working for you, you just think he is!" _

_"We must agree to differ on that, Draco. It so happens that I trust Professor Snape –"_

_'Well, you're losing your grip, then!' sneered Malfoy once more, obviously tired of dealing with him,  
>"He's been offering me plenty of help - wanting all the glory for him - wanting a bit of the action – "<strong>What are you doing? Did you do the necklace? That was stupid, it could have blown everything -"<strong> But I haven't told him what I've been doing in the Room of Requirement, he's going to wake up tomorrow and it'll all be over and he won't be the Dark Lord's favorite any more, he'll be nothing compared to me, nothing!"_

_"Very gratifying," said Dumbledore mildly once again, "We all like appreciation for our own hard work, of course ...but you must have had an accomplice, all the same...someone in Hogsmeade, someone who was able to slip Katie the - the – aaaah…" _

_Dumbledore closed his eyes again and nodded, as though he was about to fall asleep._

_"...Of course...Rosmerta. How long has she been under the Imperius Curse?"_

_"Got there at last, have you," Malfoy taunted._

_There was another yell from below, rather louder than the last. Malfoy looked nervously over his shoulder again, then back at Dumbledore, who went on._

_''So poor Rosmerta was forced to lurk in her own bathroom and pass that necklace to any Hogwarts student who entered the room unaccompanied. And the poisoned mead...well, naturally, Rosmerta was able to poison it for you before she sent the bottle to Slughorn, believing that it was to be my Christmas present...yes, very neat...very neat...poor Mr. Filch would not, of course, think to check a bottle of Rosmerta's...tell me, how have you been communicating with Rosmerta? I thought we had all methods of communication in and out of the school monitored-?"_

_ "Enchanted coins," Malfoy cut the older wizard off, as though he was compelled to keep talking, though his wand hand was shaking badly, "I had one and she had the other and I could send her messages…"_

_ "Isn't that the secret method of communication the group that called themselves Dumbledore's Army used last year?" asked Dumbledore, his voice was light and conversational._

_"Yeah, I got the idea from them," said Malfoy, with a twisted smile, "I got the idea of poisoning the mead from the Mudblood Granger, as well, I heard her talking in the library about Filch not recognizing potions…" _

_"Please do not use that offensive word in front of me," Dumbledore sighed tiredly._

_Malfoy gave a harsh laugh._

_"You care about me saying **"Mudblood"** when I'm about to kill you?"_

_"Yes, I do," said Dumbledore, his feet slide a little on the floor as he struggled to remain upright, "But as for being about to kill me, Draco, you have had several long minutes now. We are quite alone. I am more defenseless than you can have dreamed of finding me, and still you have not acted..." _

_Malfoy's mouth contorted involuntarily, as though he had tasted something very bitter._

_"Now, about tonight,'' Dumbledore went on, ''I am a little puzzled about how it happened ... you knew that I had left the school. But of course,'' he answered his own question, ''Rosmerta saw me leaving, she tipped you off using your ingenious coins, I'm sure...'' _

_''That's right,'' said Malfoy. "But she said you were just going for a drink, you'd be back ...'' _

_''Well, I certainly did have a drink...and I came back...after a fashion,'' mumbled Dumbledore. 'So you decided to spring a trap for me.''_

_ ''We decided to put the Dark Mark over the Tower and get you to hurry up here, to see who'd been killed,'' said Malfoy as he grinned proudly ''And it worked!''_

_''Well...yes and no ...'' said Dumbledore with a light shrug of his feeble shoulders, ''But am I to take it, then, that nobody has been murdered?'' _

_''Someone's dead,'' said Malfoy and his voice seemed to go up an octave as he said it, ''One of your people...I don't know who, it was dark...I stepped over the body...I was supposed to be waiting up here when you got back, only your Phoenix lot got in the way...' _

_'Yes, they do that,' said Dumbledore._

_There was a bang and shouts from below, louder than ever; it sounded as though people were fighting on the actual spiral staircase that led to where Dumbledore and Malfoy were._

_'"There is little time, one way or another,'' said Dumbledore. ''So let us discuss your options, Draco.''_

_"My options!'' said Malfoy loudly, eyes scared and panicked, "I'm standing here with a wand - I'm about to kill you-"_

_''My dear boy, let us have no more pretence about that. If you were going to kill me, you would have done it when you first Disarmed me, you would not have stopped for this pleasant chat about ways and means.''_

_''I haven't got any options!'' said Malfoy, and he was suddenly as white as Dumbledore, ''I've got to do it! He'll kill me! He'll kill my whole family!'' _

_''I appreciate the difficulty of your position,'' said Dumbledore. ''Why else do you think I have not confronted you before now? Because I knew that you would have been murdered if Lord Voldemort realized that I suspected you.'' _

_Malfoy winced at the sound of the name._

_''I did not dare speak to you of the mission with whom I knew you had been entrusted, in case he used Legilimency against you,'' Dumbledore continued with a soft grandfatherly voice, ''But now at last we can speak plainly to each other...no harm has been done, you have hurt nobody; though you are very lucky that your unintentional victims survived...I can help you, Draco.'_

_ ''No, you can't,'' Malfoy teared up, head shaking in denial, his wand hand shaking very badly indeed. 'Nobody can. He told me to do it or he'll kill me. I've got no choice.'' _

_''Come over to the right side, Draco, and we can hide you more completely than you can possibly imagine. What is more, I can send members of the Order to your mother tonight to hide her likewise. Your father is safe at the moment in Azkaban...when the time comes we can protect him too...come over to the right side, Draco...you are not a killer-"_

_"Sad to say he is, you pathetic worm," A silky voice drawled behind him, "Or at least he's supposed to be…"_

_Dumbledore then turned his head to spot one older blond man dressed in dark clothing._

_"Ah, Lucius" Dumbledore spoke calmly, hiding his surprise, "I would have thought you were in Azkaban…"_

_"I was…but I got bored…" Lucius Malfoy spoke in an uncharacteristically bored expression, "As bored as being in this ridiculous disguise for the past sixteen years…" _

_Soon Lucius' physical form faded into nothingness as it was replaced with a dark very thin fragile old man, dressed in a dark business suit, as opposed to morticians wear. The man seemed to be also carrying a steel tipped cane, leaning his body on it a bit as his eyes stared at the other older man, overly large pupils that expand like the sockets of a skull._

_ Dumblebore then noted the ring on the stranger's finger. _

_It was pure silver and has a white stone set in it._

_"Ah…D-Death…"_

_For the first time in Draco's life, he detected pure fear in the Headmaster's voice._

_"Greetings Albus," Death spoke with a blank stare then glanced at the sixteen year old boy opposite him then nods, "Son,"_

_Dumbledore's face couldn't look even more confused and frightened as he snapped his head, craning his neck, to Draco Malfoy; who was now smirking as if the older wizard was the funniest thing in the world. Which he probably was to the Slytherin at least._

_"As I said you senile fool," Draco's attire then changed of one into a dark turtleneck with black blazer and press pants and Italian shoes hidden under the long hooded robe as a scythe appeared in his hand, "Right under your nose and you never realized.."_

"Hold on! Wait a minute!" Harry announced with a scoff as he folded his arms and looked at Draco, "I don't remember that happening!"

Draco rolled his eyes, "Of course you wouldn't, shut up and just let me continue the story!"

_Dumbledore shook his head as it was his turned to look scared, as Draco gave a mocking sweet smile._

_"No…No, it can't be…"_

_"Can't it?" Draco chuckled as he fingered the blade of his long scythe with a bored look, "So much for being the all knowing eh? Sort of sucks when are completely out of the dark of some things, frustrating really…"_

_The blond then glanced over at Death with a raised eyebrow, "I told you I was handling it fine, Father,"_

_"You were taking too long with this acting getup that I had to remind you that we are on a tight schedule…" Death responded as he the gently pulled a familiar boy with glasses, messy hair and a scar on his forehead to his side, "I found this one hiding under the staircases below you…."_

_Dumblebore paled, "H-Harry!"_

_"Ah, Potter," Draco mused then noticed that Harry's eyes were dilated then sighs, "You placed him in a trance?"_

_"Just a pre-caution son," Death shrugged as he then placed Harry down gently, "I have alternated his memories of what he just saw into a fake one…"_

_Draco nodded then turns to Dumbledore with a grin, "Now," Showing his pearly white teeth in a twisted smile, he then raised his scythe up, "Shall we get reaping?"_

_"I-I don't understand," Dumblebore stumbled back as he looked at Draco with fear. It would seem that Draco was indeed under his mercy._

_"Silly old man," Malfoy smiled sweetly, too sweet for anyone's taste, "Don't you realize that your plan on taking over the world after destroying Voldemort won't work?"_

_Dumbledore's jaw dropped at Draco's atrocious accusation and suddenly was stuttering excuse after excuse about the 'Greater Good' and 'Saving the whole wizarding world' and Draco just had enough with the lies._

_"Enough Albus," The old wizard flinched at Draco's icy yet calm tone, "I am tired of watching you use that poor boy as a weapon and then dispose of him when you are done with you ridiculous plan of power…" Draco glanced at Harry with sympathy, but then glared back in hate at Dumbledore._

_"You…You can't do this!" Dumbledore pointed with a mad look, "Voldemort must be destroyed! Harry Potter is destined to fight him!"_

_"Even if that means Harry will be killed as well?"_

_"IT'S FOR THE GREATER GOOD!"_

_Draco's eyes then darken, almond shaped blue eyes turned to a dangerous slits as he then grinned madly, almost like a vampire ready to bite._

_"Well it seems destiny has other plans~"_

_Soon cries and screams were heard that night, nobody seemed to care since they were busy fighting around the school against each other. About a few minutes later, Draco sighed as he grabbed a handkerchief from his sleeves and wiped the blood from his scythe and face, staring at the chopped bloody carcass that was Albus Dumbledore. He then spotted the soul of his Headmaster looking at him in awe and in fear, as Draco then scoffed then watched as another reaper swooped in and took the senile coot away, disappearing into thin air._

_"So, can we please deal with the upcoming Apocalypse in the Human world now?" Death asked boredly as Draco then nodded, making sure Harry was positioned well and fixed up Dumbledore's dead body and throws it out the window, hearing people screaming bloody murder as it hit the ground below him._

_Draco then smiled then looked at his father with glee, "Okay, we can go now,"_

_And soon, Death and The Reaper disappeared into the dark night._

Harry felt this was a lot to take in, as Sam and Dean were right behind him seething at remembering the story being told to them. But for Harry, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. To find out that Draco not only killed Dumbledore (if he wasn't told of Dumbledore's true nature by Cedric, then maybe he'd be a little pissed), but to find out that Draco was indeed Death's Reaper?

"H-How-"

"I'm not the only Reaper ya know, just the first and main one," Draco explained, running a hand through his bleached blond locks, "I only found out I was a Reaper during my first year. Goodness knows how my Father found me, but I suppose it had something to do with our detention in the Forbidden Forest after I high-tailed and ran away, leaving you alone in the woods."

"So that's why I didn't see you until the next day that year…" Harry mused a bit, his mind clicking.

"Indeed," Draco muttered as he waved his hand to bring a smaller version of his scythe, making Harry and the Weasley twins stare in awe as the Slytherin played with it between his hands "But unlike Cedric, I already knew you were being used the moment I met you in Diagon Alley, and the Hufflepuff only knew after his Death"

Harry's eyes widen at that, making Draco laugh lightly.

"I knew who you were back then Harry," The blond teased with a uncharacteristically nice smile.

The raven hair then gaped, "Y-You called me Harry!"

"That is your name right?" Draco asked with a raised eyebrow.

Harry was utterly gobsmacked.

"Hold on, you're usually not this nice," Fred pointed out with a glare.

"Well I really did want to be friends with him the moment before the Sorting Ceremony that year," Draco shrugged then his tone darken, "But since that lying Weaselbee of a brother of yours, Frederick, played Harry like a fool, I decided the only way to just keep close and watch over Harry was to just be his rival rather than an alley,"

"Watch him? Why?" George asked politely, calming his twin brother down as he fumed.

"Because I was warned by Lucius and Narcissa about Dumbledore's plan against Harry, and well, I can't protect him if I cannot get close with him…besides, he needed a true friend, which he never had to begin with…"

Draco's eyes then snapped to Harry.

"After all, I know what it's like believing to have friends until too late…"

Now Harry felt a wave of guilt. He didn't think Draco actually wanted to befriend him, only be close because of his fame and money, when Ron and Hermione were doing exactly that. Looking at Draco now, he was a whole different person in a new light. He still had a face of such spoiled brattiness, but there was genuine honesty in his pale eyes. Fred and George were in shock at Draco's words, as Cedric then stepped in to explain what he told Harry the first time before coming here.

"Wait, you called your parents by their first name," The younger of the Weasley twins piped up in confusion.

"They aren't my real parents," Draco shook his head, "Well, Narcissa is a real person. She is a true Black and was used for my rebirth in this vessel," Draco then poked his own chest, "Lucius Malfoy never existed however, and he was just Death in disguised…"

"Vessel?"

"Well I need a vessel as well like angels and demons do…" Draco explained, "I didn't feel like possessing a poor bastard, so it was arranged I get mine custom made" He then smiled coyly.

"So…did Mrs. Malfoy…?"

"Unfortunately she did not know, she's been under the Imperius Curse for sixteen years," Draco smiled weakly, "But it's broken now, and she won't remember ever being with a Lucius Malfoy or having a son…"

"I thought you'd be like Tessa, invisible from the human eyes," Dean then asked.

Draco then made a face of irritation, "Hellooooo?" He drawled out with an amused grin, "First Reaper remember?"

"So…if you're the first Reaper" Fred questioned, eyes widen in shock, "Then you must be old!"

"Yet he looks good for his age" Dean joked with a goofy grin as Draco rolled his eyes, muttering some things like 'Prat' and 'Flattery doesn't get you anywhere'.

"I lost count after a few millennia…" Draco shrugged nonchalantl, observing the people in the room, "Although I consider myself older than, oh let's say, the First Man and Woman that was created?"

Dean and Sam blinked at that as Castiel just shook his head.

"Did you guys know I was the Reaper who got the Three Brothers?" Draco then looked back at the wizards, now including Cedric, were looking at Draco as if he was crazy.

"No way…" Fred breathed out

"You were the Death that collected the Peverells," Harry concluded.

"Wait, they were real? I thought they were just made up characters from the story!" George exclaimed, making the Winchesters, Adam and Castiel look at them in confusion.

Draco nodded, "Oh they are real, as real as the Deathly hollows…" He then spotted Harry, "You have them don't you?"

Harry nodded slowly and looked down.

"So, the Deathly Hallows are real too?" Fred asked with narrowed eyes.

"You better watch it gingerface, or I'll cut my scythe into your arse so far up-"

"Hey Hey Easy Drake!" Dean came in between Draco and Fred's death glare war and waves his arms in defense, "Just please don't start a dick match and settle down,"

Draco just huffed as Fred was already growling angrily at the blond, who then turned to Dean with a raised eyebrow, "Do you have pie?"

Dean blinked at the random question, but nodded all the same, making Draco's eyes light up, yet another surprising move that Harry and the twins have yet seen from the spoiled wizard.

"Good," Draco smiled a bit as he suddenly chirped up, "I'm real hungry…"

"I thought Reapers don't eat," Dean questioned with a cocky grin as Draco rolled his eyes yet again.

"Honestly Winchester, you've known me for a year and you still forget I'm partly human thanks to this vessel, so of course I have to eat!"

"Yeah well, you've known me for a year and you still think I would remember such a thing?"

The three wizards on the couch still looked at Draco with a new found look of awe as the blonds were arguing playfully with each other as Sam, Adam and Cedric laughed at them, Castiel remained silent and confused. Suddenly Fred then burst out laughing and bonks his own head with his fist lightly.

"Oh, I get it now! I must be dreaming!" The red head giggled as he then pointed at Cedric, "There's no way you are an angel! You're dead!" He then pointed at Draco, "And you, you prat, are not Death's kid, you are still the slimy git who turned your back on the Wizarding World!"

"You may also refer to me as the true Grim Reaper if you like," Draco's icy tone faded into Fred's laughing, which made the said red head freeze a bit.

George and Harry gulped at the change of aura in Draco Malfoy, it was as if his words truly did strike them as if he would not hesitate to rip their souls out if they cross the line.

"So…this ain't a dream?" George finally spoke out as his twin just looked away and Harry stayed silent.

Sam and Dean looked at each other for a moment then looked back at the wizard crew as Castiel then spoke up.

"So we have answered all your questions" He stated then nodded, "Now we-"

"Wait," Fred and George both spoke up as everyone faced them.

"You didn't-"

"Very well-"

"Explain to-"

"Us why-"

"We are here!" They finally both said at the same time.

Castiel glanced at Cedric, who nodded silently with a small smile, and then the Angel of Thursday looked at the twins with stern eyes.

"Are you quite sure you want to know?"

The twins just nodded.

"Castiel, maybe I should tell this one…" Cedric offered as his elder companion nodded with a wary look and Cedric turned to the twins with a small smile.

"Like Harry…you're birth was a strange occurrence…"

**_March 31st, 1978; 11:35pm: Sioux Falls, South Dakota_**

_It all started on that night._

_A woman in a night gown, with dirty blond hair and dark eyes with brown specks in them orbs, was sitting on the bed smiling softly as she watched a man dark ginger brown hair and mischievous happy blue eyes enter by the doorframe, smiling at her lovingly as he held up a wine glass. There are candles on the bedside tables, making a romantic atmosphere feel in the air. _

_"You just gonna stand there or hand it over, Bobby?" The woman smiled teasingly, crooking her finger to suggest the man to come over._

_"Karen," The man, Bobby, breathed out with a cheeky smile._

_Karen rolled her eyes playfully then giggled, "You were expecting Farrah Fawcett?"_

_"No," Bobby grinned, "She always calls first,"_

_Karen laughed softly as she held out her hand as the man saughtered over to her and gives Karen the glass of wine with a small smile._

_"You're beautiful, you know that babe?"_

_"Quit sweet-talkin' and come here," Karen couldn't stop smiling as she took Bobby's hand, making him sit down with her on their bed, "I feel like we haven't talked in ages,"_

_"We talk everyday don't we?" Bobby joked but then turned serious as Karen didn't laugh._

_"Listen, I have something I want to say to you. No excuses this time, okay? Just sit, Bobby…" Karen twirled some strands of her strawberry blond hair with nervousness._

_Bobby saw this and scooted closer to her, placing an arm around her shoulders in comfort, wondering what got his over-confident and playful wife in a nervous bundle. _

_Karen then took a deep breath as she faced her lover with a small smile, "I…I've thought about this a lot. I really..."_

_"Sat with it…" Bobby spoke up, making Karen pout and hit him lightly on the arm._

_"Don't make fun of me!" Karen whined cutely as Bobby chuckled._

_"Alright, alright, now what's up?"_

_Karen bit her lower lip a bit then spoke up softly._

_"I want us to have a baby, or two?"_

_Bobby's eyes widen at his wife's words, but then it turned sad and shook his head._

_"Oh Karen…"_

_Karen then frowned as Bobby turned his head away slightly._

_"B-Bobby…?"_

_"We can't have a child…or any for that matter…"_

_Karen then reeled back a bit then folded her arms as her eyes looked at him with confusion and hurt._

_"Wh-Why?" She asked as she reached her hand up to Bobby's face and turn him to face her, their eyes staring into each other in a silent communication, "Bobby, it's been years now…"_

_"K-Karen, you don't understand-"_

_"Then make me understand-"_

_"I don't want to hurt you-"_

_"You're hurting me right now-"_

_"Karen, damn it, I just don't want kids!-"_

_"You don't want kids with me!-"_

_"No, woman, that ain't it-"_

_"Bobby-"_

_"I break everything I touch!-"_

_"What are you-"_

_"Karen, if you aren't going to drop this, you might as well leave me! I don't want to have any damn kids, not now or ever! I just can't have this! I'm not gonna be a good father! You married the wrong man if you can't accept this!"_

_Suddenly, everything was moving too fast. Soon, there is a broken glass of red wine on the floor as Karen stood up standing barefoot next to it, grabbing her blue robe and placing it on, looking at Bobby in horror._

_"I can't believe you," She muttered, her body shaking as she glared at Bobby, "I hate you…"_

_Bobby's eyes soften, looking guilty and sad as he stood to hug her, but she moved back from him. _

_"Karen…"_

_"Everything's a lie. Our whole life, our vows... everything…" Karen sobbed quietly, shaking her head, "You knew I wanted kids. Why didn't you just sit me down and say..."_

_Bobby looked away as Karen felt even more hurt at his silence._

_"I don't understand. You're a good man. You'd be a good dad. What does that even mean, you break everything you touch? What kind of excuse is that?"_

_Karen then gasped in pain as she steps on the broken glass, cursing as she then sat down on the bed, tending to her bleeding foot. Bobby was about to assist her until her voice spoke in agony._

_"Just stay away from me! You broke my heart, Bobby!" She cried out as she stared at the man she thought she loved, "You happy? Just….just go away!" _

_She finished in a defeated tone, and then watched with more hurt in her little frail heart as Bobby stood up and walked out the door, closing it behind him._

_She cried that night. She cried harder than she had in her life, as she felt the magical wave of her glamour fade, showing that her swelling stomach was protruding out so obviously despite behind covered back her blue robes. Karen then sniffed as she rubbed her stomach lightly, hugging her stomach lovingly as she heard the truck outside starts its engines and driving away. _

_She then rubbed her stomach again lovingly, then whispered softly, "It's going to be okay babies…it's going to be okay…" She murmured quietly, sniffing, "My beautiful twins…"_

_Karen then stood up, wiping her tears away from her beautiful yet tired eyes as she stumbled down the steps and walked into the livingroom of her home, then kneels down near the fireplace, placing her hand in some sort of pot, grabbing some green colored dust and throwing it into the small ember flames of the fireplace._

_"M-Molly?" She spoke softly at the fire with a whimper, "I-I need your help…"_

_Soon the fire the flickered for a moment as a face of a woman came into view, and spoke softly back._

_"Karen?" It cooed out in a motherly tone, "Oh what is it love?"_

_Karen rubbed her eyes once more then sobbed once again, "B-Bobby left me…"_

_"Oh deary," The woman's voice gasped, but Karen couldn've sworn it sounded fake, "I told you that Muggle was just an American trash that is nothing but a-"_

_"Molly, please, not tonight," Karen used her two fingers to rub her temple a bit, knowing a headache was forming, "I just…I just need a friend…"_

_"You are the strangest Muggleborn witch I've ever met Karen," Molly shook her head then perked up a bit, "Did you tell him about the twin boys?"_

_Karen then felt her heart break even more, "I-I didn't even get the chance," Karen sniffed once more, "Oh Molly, he doesn't want kids…how was I supposed to tell him? And I was also going to him about me being a witch…"_

_"Good thing you didn't," Molly spoke in a snippy tone, "He was bound to leave you no matter what you said,"_

_"I love him Molly," Karen argued with more crocodile tears then wiped her eyes a bit._

_"…Tell you what deary," Molly chirped up in a soft spoken voice, cooing a bit, "If you want, I can take the twins off your hands after they are born,"_

_"Oh Molly I couldn't-" Suddenly, Karen then gasped as she held her stomach and groaned unhappily, catching Molly's attention as she asked Karen if she was alright. "T-The twins…my water just broke,"_

_"Karen, hold on! Me, Albus and a friend of his are Flooing over there now!"_

_And with that, a familiar red haired woman, along with a old man and a strange woman appeared to Karen Singer and that night, twin cries were heard, a screaming of a woman erupted as black smoke was seen through the window._

_Past midnight, on April 1st 1978, Fred and George were born._

_And in that moment, a demon possessed Karen Singer._

**Present Day**

Fred felt sick to his stomach as George was tearing up as Cedric stopped the story and looked at the twins with a sad and guilty look. It was apparent Harry could see that this story hit was worse about how Castiel told that Harry's birth, but to hear that the twins weren't really Weasleys at all. At least Harry was still a Potter, well partly, but to see that Fred and George's identities were not what they've thought their whole lives…it was heartbreaking to see.

"So…what are we..." George asked brokenly, eyes casted down.

"Who are we?" Fred asked loudly, gritting his teeth as he balled his fists, not meeting anyone's eyes.

"You're Fred and George-"

"Cut the bollocks Ced!" Fred stood up angrily, as Cedric reeled back in surprise as Fred raised his voice, "I cannot believe in this garbage anymore!"

Fred then stood up, expecting to apparate but blinks in surprise to find out he was still here.

"Fred?" George asked his brother with a worried look, as Fred kept making faces then screams in frustration.

"Why can't I apparate?"

"I told you didn't I?" Cedric shook his head, "Fred, yours and George's magic was taken away after you both died in that world, meaning I have just given back-"

"To who!" Fred shot out with a growl as Cedric rubbed his arm nervously, "TO WHO DIGGORY?"

Cedric kept silent, making Fred see red.

"BOLLOCKS!" Fred then kicked the coffee table, making the coffees in the tray Draco brought in spill onto the floor, making everyone flinch as the broken pieces of the mugs were scattered along the stained carpet.

Fred then shook his head and just walked out the room, trying to find an exit then found on and walked out into what looked like a junkyard. George looked at everyone and was about to follow his twin until Sam surprisingly suddenly left Harry's side and followed him out. Sighing, George turned back to see Cedric looking so guilty.

"So…what happened to Karen Singer?" George asked quietly as Cedric then sighed.

"She was possessed for three days, by then Molly Weasley and Dumbledore escaped without a trace."

"And?"

"And…"

Cedric ran his hand through his hair as Dean then finished it for him.

"Bobby Singer killed the demon…but it ended with Karen being killed as well,"

George's eyes watered as he covered his mouth with his shaking hands.

All of a sudden, a figure in a wheelchair came in with a look of sorrow and shame on his old gruffed face.

"And I'm Bobby Singer…"

* * *

><p><strong>More of Bobby in the upcoming chapter. Anyways, I know we have Angel!Cedric and Winchester!Harry but...I've always wanted a Reaper!Draco for some reason. Originally I was just make him a Veela, but decided not to as to the fact when I saw POA this morning and the scene with Draco mocking on the Dementors gave me an idea :) So anyways, we found out the twins ain't Weasleys *gasps* I'm so cruel. Anyways, please Review, it's always appreciated. And thank you for the previous reviews and faving this story. I just feel so happy.<strong>


	5. Fourth Chapter

_**Only Natural Magic**_

**_Summary: _**Harry, Fred and George were saved from their fates as a certain Hufflepuff supposed to be dead champion and a Slytherin traitor pulls them into a world far different than their own. Soon, they are sucked into yet another oncoming war.

_**Worlds**: _Harry Potter/Supernatural

_**Warnings: **_Slash, sexual contents on later bits, OOCness, alternate universe, language, mpreg on later bits, crack filled humor, some threesome pairs, spoilers on canons, messing up with timeline.

**:: Fourth Chapter ::**

George's eyes widen at the old man, teetering back and forth as he stood there, looking at the feeble man on the wheelchair.

"Y-You're…" George gulped and stuttered out, "You're…B-Bobby Singer?"

"I am kid," Bobby nodded, fixing the trucker's hat on his head, blue eyes looking at George then eyes soften, "My god, he really has Karen's eyes…"

George felt his face warm a bit as he stared at the man that was supposed to be his father.

Dean looked a little bit worried as he kept glancing at Bobby, his father figure for the past years, to George, the dude that was supposed to be his father figure's son. Everyone else also seemed to feel the tension in the air as everyone then broke into excuses to leave the room.

"I believe me and Castiel have some work to do right now, but we'll be back," Cedric said in almost nervous shy tone, as he leaned up and kissed Adam's cheek as he and the older angel zapped out the room.

"I'm going to make more coffee, and probably bake some cookies while I'm at it," Draco then fluttered out the room gracefully.

"Uh, Harry," Dean nudged his other little brother and grabbed his wrist gently, "Why don't Adam and I show you my baby?"

Harry turned to Adam in question on what Dean is talking about and Adam laughed a little.

"Dean means his '67 Chevy Impala," Adam explained as he also grabbed Harry's other wrist, "Come on, it's an awesome car." And soon both Dean and Adam were dragging Harry out of there.

This left Bobby and George alone in the livingroom.

George observed the old man with a soft look, a bit of shock and lost look in his eyes. Despite the different color, Bobby's eyes were the same as Fred's, calculating and very much guarded when it comes to awkward situations such as this. George always thought it was weird that he and his twin didn't see any resemblance to the Weasleys, besides the hair, but was surprised to see every little resemblance in this man before him.

Bobby, on the other hand, was seeing much of Karen in this boy. He was a bit short, mostly up to Dean's height so to speak, and his dark eyes with light brown specks in them; they were indeed Karen's beloved eyes, sparkling with child-like innocence. Bobby regretted not being informed that his late wife even had children, but ever since the newcomers Cedric and Draco came to America last year, everything was out in the open and the news of having twin sons were a shock to Bobby. Cedric apparently explained that the old hunter's wife was using some spell called a 'glamour', which allows Karen to hide her figure from Bobby. Bobby wondered why that was so, but Cedric then cut in that Karen belonged to a family of witches that believed in blood purity, so she hid the fact she was pregnant with a Muggle's children. But that night before Bobby left her, she was going to reveal to Bobby that she was indeed with children, but had to ask him first what he thought about having kids.

Bobby looked away for a moment. He shouldn't have left her alone that night. It was his fault. His fault for leaving her alone as she then called that wretched woman Molly, the manipulative Dumbledore and the demon who possessed Karen that night. Cedric then sadly told the tale of that ight, that Dumbledore planned that you'd leave, that Karen would do anything to get you happy and love her again, and that she was going to give the babies once they were born. Castiel then cut off that time so bluntly that Dumbledore summoned the demon woman to take over Karen's body because Dumbledore knew you'd kill her in order to save her, which would erase Karen from all evidence and such as Fred and George were legalized in the Weasley family. This remark caused Dean and Sam to hush him up as Bobby went into a fit of rage.

So now, here he was, facing a past that he never knew about.

"So…" Bobby started off with an awkward shrug, "I guess this is the part where we hug?"

George then chuckled lightly and shrugged his shoulders shyly, "You don't h-have to…"

Bobby pursed his lips a bit, as he then wheeled himself closer to the boy standing, raising his arms up as George blinked at him in confusion.

"C'mon boy, I ain't got all day!" Bobby grunted, as George yelped and just leaned down and hugged him, and then suddenly teared up at the warm feeling of family, something he hasn't experienced in a long time besides Fred.

It felt…wholesome.

Bobby noted that this boy, no, his son, was crying a bit and patted his back gently, hushing him to quiet down.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, somewhere in the Singer's Salvage Yard, Fred was spotted sitting on the hood of one of the old abandoned cars, hugging his knees to his chest as he stared into nothingness. His cold dark eyes searched into the darkness of the night, something, anything, to get his mind off of what just happened.<p>

Fred couldn't help but feel very scared about this whole thing. His whole life had been a lie. He always thought he was Fred Weasley, the prankster prince with his brother, a part of the biggest family in the Wizarding world. But now, instead of being proud of who he was…he was ashamed. He felt sick to be a part of a family that killed his birth mother. Who made the life of his birthfather miserable. Who made Harry's life miserable. It was a shame.

Shame.

Fred dreaded the word.

Suddenly, he felt a huge presence sit next to him and a voice spoke softly.

"I know this is a whole lot to take in,"

Fred scoffed a little then turned his head to one Sam Winchester.

"Whole lot? Bloody prat has the balls to tell me that my whole existence is a sham" Fred glared at Sam then looked away, muttering, "Sorry, I didn't mean to burst out like that…"

Sam smiled a little then looked up at the sky, "No worries, I get it, it's something new to you and your twin…it's practically a shock to the core,"

"No chiz," Fred muttered as the brunette beside him looked at him quizzically, making Fred's face flush, "I-I heard the term from Harry…"

"Ah, okay," Sam smiled awkwardly and looked back to the stars above them.

Fred observed the man beside him then also looked up at the stars, a comfortable silence surrounded them. It felt amazing in his own opinion, but still, the thoughts from what transpired in the room were still fresh in his memory.

"Fred, if you ever want to talk about it, or anything for that matter," Sam then turned to face Fred and smiled warmly, "I'm always here, I've been told by Dean that I'm a pretty good listener,"

Fred then snorted as he glanced at Sam with a smile, a smile he hasn't used all day, "Oh? You some kind of therapist now are ye?"

Sam blinked his hazel green eyes wide in confusion, which Fred thought was really…

"No, but I know how hard it is to keep things bottle up inside," Sam explained, his head tilted to the side innocently, "I won't pressure you, I'll wait until you are ready to talk…"

Fred's eyes soften, suddenly feeling a little warm in the face at the way Sam's eyes seemed to glow into the darkness around them, or the fact that soft concerned look suited him. Fred shook his head and looked away. What the bloody hell was wrong with him?

Sam then looked at Fred making faces as he conflicted at his thoughts and smiled a little. Ever since when he helped Fred after falling out of the wormhole, Sam had this suddenly urge to be close to Fred and protect him. But he couldn't explain why. Maybe it was because Fred looked so…vulnerable. Just like he was when he was younger. When Dean was _his _protector.

"Sam?"

"Mmm?" Sam glanced at Fred as the red head turned to him with a soft smile.

"Thank you," Fred then gave another smile; one that Sam thought was the most beautiful smile he ever witnessed.

The taller hunter blushed at the thought and turned his head away. What has gotten him to think that? _Maybe my head's so tired, I'm thinking irrational thoughts…yeah that's it…_

The two stayed silent for the rest of the night, looking up at the stars as they let their minds relax in their own little world.

* * *

><p><strong><em>2 weeks later: <em>****River Pass, Colorado**

It has been a few days since the wizards entered their world, and Sam and Dean were getting used to the newcomers. In just a few days, Bobby and George were close to a father and son more than anything, but Fred wasn't ready to openly warm up to the man in the wheelchair than his twin had. Adam and Harry seemed to be close as well, the raven head enjoying being a big brother to Adam despite looking a little younger than the taller blond. In a way, they were just like Sam and Dean. Castiel and Cedric have been gone for a while since their plan on finding God with the help of Deans amulet, and Adam grew worried each day for his angel. Draco, lastly, had reports of his Father calling him and also has disappeared for days.

Now it's been fourteen days, and now the Winchesters have been called on a case after Bobby had a distress call from Rufus Turner; an old friend of his. Apparently there were demons spotted in some small town of Colorado, and Bobby send four of the boys to help Rufus out, as Fred and George decided to stay behind to get to know more on their living biological parent.

So, the Impala drives up in an old road as it was nearing over a bridge. The Impala stops on the bridge just short of the part of the bridge that isn't there. Getting out of the car were Sam, Adam, Harry and Dean. The four of them gathered around to take a closer look. Dean then kicks a rock over the edge as Harry peeked over with a curious face. It looked difficult enough to get a person across with any margin of safety; getting the car across would be impossible.

Dean then faced his wizard brother with a raised eyebrow, "This is the only road in or out,"

Sam pulled out his cell phone and held it up as Adam did the same to his cellphone.

"No signal," Sam sighed as Adam kept holding

"Rufus was right," Dean grunted and looked over the other side, "Demons got this place locked down,"

Harry and Adam looked at each other for a moment. This was a first for both of them to be encountering demons, but Sam and Dean made sure to train them before hand. Adam was doing alright, a natural on handling a gun but was a bit rusty on the hand to hand, while Harry was just the opposite, and rather used a wand than a handheld gun. Dean, however, refused for Harry to use magic in the family, but Sam quickly pointed out that magic did technically run in the family, just not in Dean. This cause Dean to falter a bit, but then remembered that both Sammy and Harry had magical/psychic attributes thanks to James Potter, the glue between John and Mary Winchester. Plus, they were family, and they were good people so he let it slide. At least that Adam was at least human, like Dean.

"Looks like we're hiking in," Sam shrugged, making Dean groan about leaving his precious 'baby' behind.

"And the hits just keep on coming," Dean growled sarcastically, making Harry and Adam giggle behind his back.

Dean and Sam went around the Impala and opened the trunk, gathering all their essentials as the younger siblings went over to assist. As soon as they were ready, they all went crossing over the bridge carefully, Dean mostly helping and carrying Harry since he was the smallest out of all of them and felt like babying the young wizard (which made Harry annoyed of being treated like a child, which added more amusement to the eldest brother).

Soon, they were all walking along the street, carrying guns and bags and scanning the area. The near side of the street has a sporting goods store advertising ammo, rods and reels, and a thirty percent sale for Pioneers Day; the far side is residential. There is no sign of anyone other than four of them, the place looking more like a ghost town.

Somewhere during their walk, Harry got a bit winded from the heat hitting down on them so he was hoisted onto Sam's back, arms looped around his neck as Sam hooked Harry's legs under his strong arms.

As they all continued their way, Adam spotted a blue two-door sedan is overturned in the street, but just passed over it and moved on with his older brothers.

Dean notices the sporting goods store, Big Louie's. But soon Harry pointed out that the store was abandoned, and the brothers then moved on.

Another good half an hour later, Dean and Adam ducks down to examine the car as Sam and Harry approached the car from the far side, Sam settling Harry down to his feet and got his gun ready. Sam then looked the car over then shook his head: the car's empty. Harry fiddled nervously with his wand then nodded as the two of them straightened up and move on, along with the other two of their brothers.

Yet another hour passed. A sprinkler is running in front of one of the houses: whatever happened to clear the area happened fast enough that no one turned it off. This caught Adam's attention apparently and stared at the sprinkler, mesmerizing by the jets of water spreading out at the front lawn. Harry wandered backwards to Adam, grabbing his hand as they ran after their older brothers.

Soon, another hour passed. The sun still hot above them. There's another car in the street, this one tan and the right way up. The driver's door is open, the engine is running, and the radio is playing "Spirit in the Sky". Sam and Dean approach this car, guns ready as their younger siblings were right behind them. But they let out a sigh of relief to see it was empty. Sam turns the engine off, then silence falls around them. This action caused Sam to sigh.

Soon the brothers walked more into the town, spotting a banner hanging over the street, welcoming folks to the seventy-fifth anniversary of River Pass, Colorado's Pioneer Days, with pictures of Grand Marshall Jerry Wanek and Rodeo Queen Lee Lee Laschuk. They pause at a gleaming red classic Mustang. Sam loses interest when he sees it's empty but admires it for a moment and whistles. They soon walked on, but the younger of the Winchesters looked more at the car, then at each other.

"Why do I have a feeling this car is important?" Adam asked with a knowing look.

"Maybe because what sort of redneck town has a classy car like this?" Harry countered back with a grin, as Adam then smiled.

"Hey!" Dean whistled to them, "Get your butts moving!"

Adam and Harry nodded and rushed after them. As they were passing back, something sparks at the gas station, which made both Sam and Harry jump a bit. Dean raised an eyebrow at them but kept looking around a bit. He then saw the driver's door of a silver four-door stands open, a baby stroller next to the door and a great deal of blood in front of and leading away from the door. Sam and Dean approached it, as Harry and Adam scanned the area again. There's a large hole in the silver four-door's windshield, Sam noted, but he and the other three went and moved on.

Suddenly, a gun cocked behind them, and Dean whipped around, leveling his shotgun as Sam, Harry and Adam turned, ready for anything. Seeing who it was, Dean lowered the gun down.

"Ellen?" Sam voiced out in surprise, as Adam and Harry looked at Sam, then at the woman before them.

"Hello, boys," Ellen grinned a bit, but kept her gun up and guarded.

Dean glanced back at Sam in question, making Sam shrug a bit in confusion. Harry and Adam kept their eyes guarded and watchful of this woman, since it seems their brothers knows this person known as Ellen. They saw the woman lowering her gun and walked closer to them.

"Ellen, what the heck's going on here?" Dean asked as she got closer.

All of a sudden, Ellen splashed Dean in the face with some water from a canister and raised her gun at him, making Adam and Harry react and they point out their wand/gun. Dean closed his eyes for a moment, letting Ellen see that the water is neither boiling nor burning him. So it was holy water she threw at him, Adam noted with a bit of understanding, as Harry seemed to be glaring at Ellen.

"We're us," Dean then confirmed as he licked his lips, and Ellen lowered her gun with a nod.

Soon after explaining who she was to the younger siblings, all of them walked to the church, where Ellen said that's where she and others were hiding out from the demons. As they reach inside the church, Harry paused a bit and looked down. There was a devil's trap drawn inside the doorway and a line of salt across the threshold. Ellen, Dean, and Sam all walked across both with no problems. Adam was about to walk over but heard Harry whimper and turned back to the jetblack haired boy with worry, seeing him clutching his head as of in agony. Ellen turns back to see this and raised her gun up to Harry but Adam blocked her way and glared at her. He then turned back to Harry with concerned eyes.

"Harry, you okay?"

Harry then shook his head as he then whispered softly to the taller yet younger boy, "Flashes…"

Adam understood and nodded. Adam remembered a conversation a few days ago of Harry telling him about the nightmares and visions he gets ever since he came here; Harry even predicted that Adam would fall down the stairs of Bobby's house, which in fact came true after being chased playfully by Draco. But only Adam knew about it, and promised to keep it a secret from the older brothers.

So Adam lightly picked up the smaller boy and walked over the trap and salt line, showing that both of them weren't demons. Ellen relaxed visibly then smiled weakly.

"Real glad to see you boys," Ellen sighed in relief as she went and hugged Dean tightly, then pulled back and slapped him in the face, making Sam, Adam and Harry wince.

"The can of whoopass I ought to open on you," Ellen muttered angrily as Dean held his cheek.

"Oowwwwww!" The older of the Winchesters exclaimed, looking at Ellen in shock.

"I like her," Harry whispered to Adam with a small grin.

"You can't pick up a phone? What are you, allergic to giving me peace of mind?" Ellen then glared at the other three boys, who were grinning at Dean being scolded, but their faces faltered at the sight of Ellen's not amused face, "I got to find out that you're alive from Rufus?"

"Sorry, Ellen…" Dean muttered quietly, as Sam nodded, equally guilty.

"Yeah, you better be," Ellen growled out with a mean look, "You better put me on speed dial, kid."

Dean gulped and nodded, "Yes, ma'am,"

There was a long pause and Ellen then turns at the new boys.

"And who are these two?"

Adam was the first one to speak.

"I'm Adam, and this is Harry," He then pointed to the glass eyed boy, "We're also John Winchester's boys,"

Ellen raised an eyebrow at them then glanced at Dean for an explanation.

"Long story," Dean sighed a bit, giving a light shrug.

Ellen nodded in understanding then turns to lead them further inside the church. Dean glances back at Sam, who was looking at his younger siblings then looks back at Dean, and they all followed Ellen down the stairs.

"So Ellen is…?" Harry asked Sam with a raised eyebrow then Sam smiled.

"Ellen Harvelle, her husband and our dad worked together once,"

"What happened?" Adam interjected with a curious gaze.

"Ah, Mr. Harvelle sort of got killed during a hunt with dad…"

Harry and Adam shut their mouths by that point.

"What's going on, Ellen?" Dean asked as he walked by Ellen's side as his siblings talked among themselves.

"More than I can handle alone," Was her reply, still looking back at the new additions to Sam and Dean.  
>Sam then took his turn to ask, "How many demons are there?"<p>

"Pretty much the whole town, minus the dead people and these guys," Ellen then stopped at a closed door and turns back to the boys, "So, this is it, right? End times...It's got to be."

Dean and Sam glance at each other for a moment as Sam nodded.

"Seems like it,"

Ellen looked a bit nervous, but kept a brave face as she walked to a black door and knocked on it.

"It's me," She spoke quietly to the door.

Soon, someone on the far side opens a peephole, and then opens the door to reveal a man. Behind him are a pastor, an older woman, another young man with his arm around a pregnant woman, a short-haired man, a long-bearded man, a man with glasses, a young woman, and a shaggy-haired man. The man that opened the door closes it behind him and stands next to the full bookshelf, holding a shotgun.

"This is Sam and Dean, and they're brothers, Harry and Adam," Ellen introduced to the new people, "They're hunters. Here to help,"

"You guys hip to this whole demon thing?" The man near the bookshelf asked with a glare, and Dean turned back with his own glare.

"Yeah. Are you?" Dean retorted back.

"My wife's eyes turned black," The man with the glasses spoke quietly, bringing his right hand to his chin, contemplating his ring, "She came at me with a brick…Kind of makes you embrace the paranormal,"

Harry tilted his head to the side, observing the man carefully, and then looks up at Adam with a look as Adam nodded, knowing that both of them has some sort of suspicion with the guy.

"All right, catch us up," Dean then gathered to Ellen's side with Sam.

"I doubt I know much more than you," Ellen started, "Rufus called. Said he was in town investigating omens. All of a sudden, the whole town was possessed. Me and Jo were nearby—"

"You're hunting with Jo?" Dean blinked, eyes almost shining a bit at the mention of the name as Adam looked at Sam in question.

"Is Jo his girlfriend or something?" The blond asked as Sam snorted.

"Nah, he wishes" Sam grinned, "She's Ellen's daughter,"

"Yeah, for a while now," Ellen continued to Dean and ran a hand through her hair, "We got here, and the place—well, the place was like you see it. Couldn't find Rufus, then me and Jo got separated. I was out looking when I found you."

Dean then looked at Ellen then nodded, eyes fired in determination, "Don't worry, we'll find her,"

Harry smiled at that then looked around the room.

"Either way, these people cannot just sit here," Sam then pointed out, making the pregnant woman jump a bit at his words and the man with the glasses plays with his ring idly, "We got to get them out now!"

"No, it's not that easy," Ellen shook her head, "I've been trying. We already made a run for it once"

"What happened?" Sam asked with a frown.

"There used to be twenty of us,"

Sam and Dean checked the room: excluding themselves, Adam, Harry and Ellem, there were ten.

"Well, we're here now-"

"You don't know what it's like out there," Ellen looked a little down on that, "Demons are everywhere. We won't be able to cover everybody,"

The pregnant woman is particularly nervous but Harry gives her a reassuring smile.

"What if we get everyone guns?" Sam asked with optimism, but Dean snapped his head to him.

"What, are you gonna arm up baby bump over here?" Dean hissed to his taller brother, who ignored him and turned to Ellen.

"More salt we can fire at once, more demons we can keep away,"

Dean glances at him, then over at the pastor, who was busily talking to Harry, both them of them seemingly to be talking animatedly about something Dean really wanted to know. He then observed Adam, who was watching Harry carefully with his cobalt eyes. This made Dean inwardly smile in a way, Adam was more like Dean than anything, except the fact it's the younger brother watching over the older brother from Dean's point of view. And he couldn't blame Adam. Harry looked so small and fragile for a twenty four year old, so it gave people, especially the enemies, the impression to target him first.

"There's a sporting goods store we passed on Main on the way in," Dean finally spoke, making everyone look at him, "I bet they got guns,"

Dean and Sam drop their bags on the table, followed by Adam and Harry.

"All right," Sam turned to Ellen, "You stay. We'll go,"

Ellen blinked, "W-What about—"

"If Jo and Rufus are out there, we'll bring them back," Sam nodded then looked at Adam, "You sure you and Harry want to come with? It be safer for both of you to stay with Ellen..."

Adam was about to answer until Harry spotted chatting with the pastor then softly spoke, "We'll go, you guys need all the help getting the supplies"

Sam nodded as then someone opened the door, and the four of them went out the room, the door closing behind them but soon Dean stops Sam from his tracks.

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa. Hold on," Dean then saw all three of his siblings stare at him, "Why don't I just go?" He then suggested as Sam raised an eyebrow.

"What? Alone?"

"Nah, I'll have Adam go with me," Dean nodded his head to the blond, "Besides, someone's got to stay here and start giving them Shotgun 101, and Harry can assist you,"

"Yeah. But Ellen has that covered, and Harry can stay if he wants," Sam rolled his eyes, ignoring the pout Harry had on his face, and goes to go upstairs but Dean reaches out to stop him.

"No no no," Dean shook his head a bit, "It's gonna go a lot faster if you and Harry stay and help, okay?

"While you and Adam go get guns _and_ salt _and_ look for Jo and Rufus?" Sam then snorted, "That's stupid,"

"I can handle it, C'mon Adam…" Dean reassured Sam as he was grabbing Adam by the arm until Sam stops them with a bitter laugh.

"I get it; you don't want me going out there,"

Dean froze, then turned his head back and snorted, "I didn't say that!"

"Around demons?"

"I didn't say that!"

"Fine, then let's go!"

Sam huffed and heads up the stairs as Dean sighed, rubbing his face as Harry then tapped his shoulder then frowned.

"And by the way Dean, I'm not some damsel in distress," He pointed out with a blank look, "I can take care of myself just like Sammy can,"

And with that, Harry bounded after Sam, along with Adam trailing behind him, making Dean rub his head as he was alone, then went after them.

"Younger siblings…I swear they'll be the death of me…"

* * *

><p><strong>Nearby the Store<strong>

"I'll get the salt with Harry. You and Adam get the guns," Sam spoke up as Dean looked a little stern.

"We'll go together," Dean argued but Sam and Harry gave equal glares of annoyance.

"Dean, it's right there. Can we at least do this like professionals?" Sam argued back as he and Harry went on ahead of Dean and Adam

Sam raises his gun and heads for the Quick-Mart at the corner of St. Olaf and Riverside, with Harry trailing behind him, wand out and ready. Dean watches them go, looking a bit worried for both of them, then heads in another direction with Adam to Big Louie's Sporting Goods.

Soon, in the Quick-Mart,Sam and Harry filled their plastic bags with cans of rock salt. The chiming of bells on the door alerted them as they peeked up to see two black-eyed demons have entered the store, one carrying a baseball bat and the other a backpack. Sam ducks down, pulling Harry to him and finds the mirror to watch them. Sam's shotgun is sitting on top of a row of Campbell's cans as Harry's wand was right next to it. Looking at Harry as he nodded, Sam then reaches for it but soon Harry sneezed all of a sudden, and draws the attention of the demon collecting bottles of water, who rushes at them. Sam pushed Harry out of the way as the demon aimed for him and they fought, Harry scrambling to get his wand as the demon and Sam are slamming each other into the shelves. The demon grabs Sam by the neck but Harry then pointed out his wand and screamed.

"_STUPIFY_!"

And send the demon flying away from Sam, as the taller man then started chanting in Latin.

"Exorcisamus te, omnis immundus—"

The demon stood back right up, charging at Sam again as Sam clubbed the demon with a can of rock salt. The demon growled a bit and knocks it out of his hand. Sam draws Ruby's knife and stabs the demon and Harry looks around for the other demon, but then shouted as he felt arms around him, gripping his mid-section tightly. Sam whipped around then tossed the knife to Harry, who then stabbed the demon through the neck, feeling him letting Harry go and fell to the ground with a thud.

Harry blinked as he watched the demon fall, curious for some reason but then turned to see Sam being more interested in the blood on the floor and on the blade Harry was holding. Grabbing it from his younger brother, Sam got Ruby's knife looked at it carefully, turning the blade, watching the blood flow, and ran his thumb along the blade, collecting a bit of blood and contemplates on it, very mesmerized by the crimson liquid. Harry's green eyes soften, knowing about Sam's demon blood addiction and grabs for his hands gently looking up at Sam with a look.

"Sammy?" Harry whispered out, snapping Sam out of his daze then looks at Harry with shame.

"Harry…" Sam bit his lower lip nervously as Harry grabbed the knife from him, then places it away in his pockets then lays his head on Sam's chest a bit as Sam's arms gripped around his waist tightly.

In a way, they could understand one another like this.

The door chimes once more, which alerted Sam, and pulls Harry in his arms and ducks down, looking up and watches the mirror. He then sighed in relief to see that it's Dean and Adam, setting down bags.

"Sammy? Har?" Dean called out, as Adam was already walking ahead to find them, most particularly Harry.

Sam stood up; Harry still in his arms securely as Adam came around the aisle then gasped silently, staring at the dead teenagers on the floor, then looks up at Sam and Harry, both of them slightly covered in blood. Dean comes into the aisle as well and sees them, then looks at Sam with unreadable eyes, as Sam looked away, Harry then looking at everyone in confusion.

* * *

><p>An hour later, the four of them got back to the hideout, then goes around teaching everyone how to manage a gun with the help of Ellen as well. By the time everyone managed on their own, including Harry (who was being taught by Adam), Sam was sitting by himself in the corner, looking a bit sad. Dean noticed this and walks over to him with a semi-worried gaze.<p>

"Hey…"

Sam looked up, and nodded with a small, "Hey,"

Dean then sighs and sits down next to his brother.

"What's wrong?"

Sam fiddled with his hands and looked down.

"It's just...a-at the store. T-Those demons were possessing teenagers," Sam admitted with a defeated look, "I mean…I-I-I had to slit some kid's throat...a-and you should've seen the way Harry looked at me…"

"Come on, Sam, you had to," Dean reassured Sam lightly, "And also, Harry seems fine…"

"I know. I just...it used to be like..." Sam paused, then sighed, "I just wish I could save people like I used to,"

"What, you mean when you were all hopped up on demon blood?"

"I didn't say that…" Sam grumbled then folded his arms a bit then eyes looked away, "Harry…he looked scared of me for a moment…"

Dean's eyes looked at him in sympathy and was about to say something else until a voice interrupted them.

"I'll be back,"

Dean and Sam look up at Ellen standing in front of them.

"Where're you going?" Dean asked.

"I can't sit here on my ass. My daughter's out there somewhere," Ellen frowned and grabbed her gun, "I'm not back in half an hour, go. Get these people out of here,"

Sam and Dean stood up.

"No, wait. I'll go with you,"

"I wanna come with Sammy too,"

Dean and Sam turned to Harry, who was holding up a rifle with Adam behind him.

"Whoa, hold on. Can I talk to you guys for a second?"

Dean ushered his brothers to leave the room; there's a devil's trap and salt line at this door too.

"You guys are gonna go out there again?" Dean lost it, looking at both Harry and Sam with scolding looks as Sam folded his arms.

"Well, crap doesn't hit the fan with coffee breaks,"

Dean shook his head, "I'll go, Sammy, you stay here with Adam and Harry-"

"It's fine. Just stay here, get 'em ready," Sam chewed out then glances at Harry then sighs, "Harry and I will cover Ellen,"

"Why has it got to be you two huh?" Dean growled out, Adam seeing his brother getting angry and pulls Harry behind him, then Dean whispers mostly to Sam, "Why are you dragging Harry into danger all of a sudden huh? Are you serious?"

"Oh, that's right, I forgot," Sam laughed a bit, "You think I'll take one look at a demon and suddenly fall off the wagon, as if, after everything, I haven't learned my lesson?"

"Well, have you!"

Sam growled and slammed Dean into the wall, Adam on alert and tries to pull Sam back off of Dean.

"Hey, guys, quit it!" Adam shouted at both of them, as Harry tugged at Sam's sleeve to calm him down.

"How can you suggest I'd endanger Harry!"

"Maybe because you forget that he isn't just some wizard hooked up on dark stuff like you, he's OUR brother!"

"You know that I wouldn't force Harry to use magic!"

"Yeah, but you make him do it with your stupid acts!"

"What makes Harry so special huh?"

"You jealous of the kid?"

"Are you?"

"You guys stop!" Harry then went in between them and looked at them both upset.

The door was still open, and Ellen looks over at them with a raised eyebrow, but her eyes showed worried for them.

"If you actually think I-" Sam looked at Dean, then down at Harry then sighs tiredly, stepping back and walking back into the room, leaving Dean looking down at the ground with an angry look and Adam calming a shaking Harry down.

* * *

><p><strong>So there you have it. Fifth chapter will continue off of this chapter, I decided to start the plot onto 5.02: Good God Ya'll since I wanted to add a bit more into the story instead of jumping up to my original idea (which was to just start up on 5.08: Changing Channels, just because of Gabriel XD) SO we have brotherly moments here and there eh? Ohhh I just love the Winchester interactions XD Anyways, I noticed that only loyal person was reviewing me (ahemAllanaahem) And I do love her so, also my ever loving Sammy too :D So keep up with the reviews and comments, or I won't post another chapter *pouts* Oh and tell your friends about this story :D Thanks!<strong>


End file.
